


Star Wars Prompts

by Arwen00710



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Car trope, Clones Feels, De-aged AU, Deus Ex Machina, Dramatic last line, F/M, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pirates, Rebels Season 2 Spoilers, Rogue One AU, Rogue One Spoilers, Secret Marriage, Sith Empire, Swapping Clothes, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Tropes, Undercover, Wingfic, all the aus, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen00710/pseuds/Arwen00710
Summary: Differents prompts fulfilled on Tumblr





	1. The Last Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was changed by everyone being born 15/20 years earlier, save for a Jedi Master and his Padawan... and what wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG finding a summary for that one was a pain. I still don't like the one I managed to write.  
> Prompt by [dogmatix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) on Tumblr.

* * *

« Do you know the Queen, Master ? You seem very familiar with the layout of the Palace. » asked young Obi-Wan Kenobi as he was trailing behind Qui-Gon Jinn.  
« No, padawan, but I do know the Prince Consort. » answered the Jedi Master.  
  
The young man tilted his head as he tried to remember the names from their briefing.  
  
« Prince Anakin Naberrie ? » he tried, and smiled as his master nodded.  
« Yes, though I knew him under the name of Skywalker. »  
  
Obi-Wan stared. He knew that name.  
  
« Wasn’t Anakin Skywalker… your first Padawan, Master ? »  
« My second. » corrected Qui Gon. « Yes, he was. He left the Order for love, as you can guess, but we remained in contact. »  
  
Obi-Wan remained silent after that, as they walked toward the court room, trying to appear as calm as possible.  
Why did the Council sent them, if Qui-Gon knew one of the rulers personnaly ? It was a conflict of interest, as they were sent to ask Queen Amidala to come with them, to answer before the Senate for her actions.  
For Naboo had just seceded from the Republic.

* * *

Things had gone quickly after that. Queen Amidala only felt that the Galactic Senate was too slow and too corrupted to be allowed to have any sort of power over her planet, and meant to leave peacefully, but other planets, other systems began to follow her lead, and soon, the Senate felt threatened by what was by now the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

No one knew if the assassination attempt on her, while she was on Coruscant to try to settle matters diplomatically, was mandated by the CIS or the Senate. But both governments were quick to blame the other…

Things stayed in hold until the Geonosis’ debacle. And then war broke out.

* * *

Qui-Gon did not feel that a Padawan’s place was in the front lines. He feared for Obi-Wan’s well-being.  
He knew how to lead men, yes, but he did so with a very hands-on approach, always in the thick of battle, despite Qui-Gon and Cody’s best efforts.  
He was not acting as a Commander, but as if he was one of them. At fifteen, he was in the exact middle between the clones’ physical and actual ages, and fit right in.  
Once more, Obi-Wan struggles with attachment pushed him to involve himself far too much. Already, Qui-Gon could hear some clones speak with him in Mandalorian, joke with him, call him vod as he was calling them brothers.  
  
As each clone’s death was hitting his Padawan harder and harder, Qui-Gon prayed the Force for the war to end soon.

* * *

When Order 66 came, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the 212th were on Utapau.  
Qui-Gon was turning towards Cody, brow furrowed as he searched for the threat, and understood too late that the rifle raised was aimed at him.  
He heard Obi-Wan’s cry of denial before the darkness claimed him as he passed into the Force.

It took all of Cody’s willpower to convince himself, and the voice screaming at him that GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS, that the young man craddling the  ~~General~~ Traitor’s body was one of his vods, and not a Jedi, not a Padawan. A vod, just with a more different face than the others, but one that had bled with them, eaten with them, slept with them, stood in Rememberance with them.

He was a vod and not concerned by the Order.

He knew he was right for not a single one of the clones fired at him either.

* * *

During the following year, Obi-Wan nearly Fell several times.

When he understood why his brothers had killed his Master.  
When he felt hundreds, thousands of Jedi pass into the Force like Qui-Gon had.  
When he saw kind, considerate, loving Prince Anakin, whom he had considered a friend, stand behind Emperor Palpatine as Darth Vader.  
A Sith.  
  
He nearly Fell as he was trying to save as much clones as he could, and did not succeed nearly as much as he wanted.  
He nearly Fell when he screamed his anguish and betrayal at Vader.  
  
But every time the Dark Side threatened to overpower him, he would seek the company of one of his brothers, and breathe, and remember.  
He could become a Sith, and fall on the Empire like a vengeful general, followed by thousands of angry clones.  
But in doing so, he would betray each and every one of them.  
And he would betray his Master’s legacy.  
  
« I will find another way. One that allows me to remain a Jedi. » Obi-Wan whispered at Tatooine’s starry sky.  
  
He snorted.  
  
Before Qui-Gon took him on, he had believed that he had failed, that he would never be a Padawan.  
Now, without his Master to Knight him, without any Jedi left, it seemed that he would always be one.


	2. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CT-03-2501 wanted to have a name more than anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi) sent me several prompts. This one technically answers two of them, even if I totally misread the first one.
> 
> The prompted setting was : Kamino cadet training areas, either a bitty cadet (or group) wanders outside of the younglings’ area, or someone inadvertently wanders into a room of “they look like they’re adorable 6 year olds and they probably already know at least that many ways to kill me” bitty clones. 
> 
> I went with the first part. And used the opportunity to introduce clones OCs by the handful.

* * *

CT-03-2501 wanted a name. He wanted to leave Kamino with his squad, and join his brothers, and win the war, and meet and protect HIS Jedi, but most of all, he wanted a name.  
He knew he was young, not five yet, and that most of his brothers didn’t find their names until they were at least eight, or even not before they left and fought and _lived_ , but he wanted one.  
  
But nothing sounded right.  
  
He did not love computers and data and electronics as Slicer did. He was not one-in-two-bodies as Twins was. He was not a blaster-maniac like Melt, nor a sticker to the rules as Law was.  
He liked to fight, yes, and was good at it, but so were hundreds of his brothers.  
  
He did not spent all of his time thinking about it, but the thought was never far from his mind, and he waited for the day _something_ would resonate with him on a deep level, and he would just  _know_ his name.  
  
CT-03-2501 was studying along a bunch of others cadets in one of the libraries when Melt, Slicer and Twins ran into the room, their gaze searching before settling on him.  
They grined.  
  
« Come on ! You have to see this ! » said Melt, bouncing.  
« What ? » he asked. 

But he was already putting his datapad aside.

« You’ll see ! Come on, I don’t want to miss more of it ! »  
  
He looked at Twins and, as always, his two brothers had the exact same smile, inclining their heads in unison.

« You’ll like it. I… »  
« …believe you should all come, but… »  
« …be discreet, we’re not supposed to go there »

Used to his brothers’ way of speaking, CT-03-2501 rose from his chair, definitely curious.  
He was not the only one, and soon, a dozen of cadets were following Melt in the corridors of Tipoca City, Slicer opening doors that they were not supposed to open, until they ended up in a large viewing room.  
  
And CT-03-2501 fell in love.

* * *

« I do believe we have admirers. » said Obi-Wan as he retreated for a few seconds, swishing his lightsaber back into a guarding pose.  
« Do you ? I’m pretty sure most of them are looking at you. » smiled Shaak Ti. « They are used to me. »  
  
The two Jedis jumped toward each other again, their lightsabers clashing and hissing, sending flashes of light through the room, blue against blue almost becoming white.  
  
« So, is it the novelty ? » asked Obi-Wan while ducking under her ‘saber.  
« Do you always talk so much while fighting ? » smiled Shaak Ti as she jumped backwards.  
« Anakin is a terrible influence. » deadpanned Obi-Wan, following her.  
  
The togruta snorted.  
  
« Yes, of course. Not your fault, then. »  
« Absolutely not. »  
  
The two Jedi exchanged several blows before Shaak Ti, sensing her fellow’s Master curiosity, answered at last.  
  
« I believe it’s more the fight than the new Jedi. They have seen holos, but a real lightsabers’ fight can be spectacular. »  
« Quite. » agreed Obi-Wan.  
« And you are way flashier than I am. »  
  
Obi-Wan protested but, since he did so while twirling his saber and smirking, she laughed and attacked anew.  
He blocked, his guard as perfect as ever as she followed with several blows, ending up with their blades locked up above their heads, the flare of light almost blinding.  
  
Above them, in the viewing room, the cadets were quietly cheering, encouraging either their instructor, the other Jedi or both of them, as they watched the fight with bright, fascinated eyes.  
  
CT-03-2501 turned his head, tapping Melt on the shoulder.  
  
« Thanks, I really like it. »  
« It’s awesome, isn’t it ? They are so powerful… » said his brother, stars in his eyes.  
  
The young clone nodded.  
  
« Yes. »  
  
He inspired, feeling that this was _right_ , then smiled.  
  
« You know, I found it. »  
« Oh ? »  
  
He felt glad that all his friends were here to hear it, all of them quietly paying attention : Melt and his excited look, the silent gaze of Slicer and Twins turning their heads in one smooth movement towards him as well.  
  
« Yup. My name is Lightsaber. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah, so, the first prompt I misread ? It was "Shiny as a Lightsaber".  
> I read "A Shiny as Lightsaber"... woops.


	3. Shadows among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In most universe, a Master and his Apprentice come to Tatooine to get Anakin Skywalker.  
> In this one, they do as well.  
> But they are not Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just rereading [dogmatix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix)'s prompts again before going to bed... but this one hit me and I had to write it.
> 
> I really liked writing this one, I love reversed AU's. 
> 
> I had [that picture](http://art-of-vyrhelle.tumblr.com/post/134676695227/advent-calendar-2015-december-6-by-vyrhelle-vyrl) in mind for Padme's outfit, made by the awesome [Vyrhelle](http://vyrhelle-vyrl.deviantart.com/).

* * *

When Anakin was nine, his Master came to Tatooine with his own Apprentice. 

That was true in most universes.  
  
Except in this one, they weren’t Jedi.

* * *

  
« Master, why are we on this dreadful planet ? There is nothing here but Hutts and sand. » drawled Dooku, scowling at said sand as it crunched beneath his boots.  
« Patience, my former Apprentice. » said Sidious. « You’ll soon understand. »  
  
They soon arrived in a slave village, one of many on the planet. Nothing usual, for slavery was common in the Empire.  
Darth Sidious didn’t slow his pace, ignoring the stares and the whispers with practiced ease, until he reached a small hut.  
In front of it stood a woman and a child.  
  
The woman bowed.  
  
« My Lord… » she whispered, her hands clutched in front of her.  
« I see you have raised him quite well. » said the Sith, observing the child with a satisfied smile. « You have completed your task. Even if my Master is dead, I’ll fulfill his promise. Shmi Skywalker, you and your son are free. »

He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, steering him towards Dooku.

« Lord Tyrannus, meet Anakin Skywalker, my new Apprentice. You’ll teach him when the matters of the Empire will prevent me to do so. »

* * *

The Sith Temple was a magnificient place, all in red, black and gold, standing proudly on the highest peak of Korriban, surrounded by thousands of previous Sith’s tombs. The whole planet basked in the purest Dark Side, the Force thrumming through Anakin’s veins as he opened himself to it, letting his emotions run free, freeing him as well.

Coruscant was good, but he disliked politics.  
Nothing could compare to Korriban.  
He was home.

* * *

Dooku and Anakin were standing in front of the Sith Court. The Emperor and Supreme Lord was here, of course, his Master always presiding if he could. 

Darth Maul and Asajj Ventress were sitting in either side of him. Usually, Darth Tyrannus would seat where Ventress was, but today, he was the one sent on a mission.  
  
The Lady Sith smirked at him, and anger filled the room. Sidious smiled.

« I sensed a great disturbance in the Force. » he intoned, and both Sith stopped their glaring contest to listen. « It came from my homeworld, Naboo. While the Dark Side remains as strong as ever, I will not allow this warning to go unchecked. Darth Tyrannus, you will go, and you will take my Apprentice as well. Make sure that there is nothing on that planet that threatens the Empire. »

« Yes, Master. »

* * *

Naboo was a beautiful planet and its capital, Theed, was truly one of the Empire’s shiniest jewels. The palace, in traditional black and gold, had a magnificent roof covered in rubies, forming the Sith word for ‘Richness’, the Dark Side pulsing around it.  
Some believed that it was imbued with Sith’s magicks and that it was the reason of Naboo’s slave markets' successes, for you would never find better (and more expensive) slaves than on those auctions.  
Most of them were sold to the clothing companies, for they were especially talented in the making of fine, expensive and impressive robes.  
  
Anakin could see some of that work for himself when they met Queen Amidala. The young woman was absolutely stunning in dark silk and transluscent veils, a crown of grenats and obsidian resting regally on her brow.  
She was not a Sith like them, but the young Apprentice could feel her presence in the Force, smooth and soft and dark like velvet, but hiding an iron will.

« Your Majesty. » said Dooku, bowing. « As beautiful as ever. I’ll ask one more time, will you not reconsider your position ? You would make a magnificent Sith. »  
« I thank you for your praise, Lord Tyrannus, but I believe my talents are of better use here. After all, if I had not felt the Light Side user, who would have warned the Emperor ? » Amidala answered, confident in her own power, even in front of the Emperor’s right hand.

Dooku immediately frowned.

« Light side user ? » he repeated, alarmed.  
« Yes. »

* * *

They had tracked the criminal across two planets before ending up on Coruscant to foil, in extremis, his plans to kill a Senator.

The man had way more contacts than he should, and Anakin knew his Master would be looking closely on Alderaan’s loyalties once he was informed of what Tyrannus and him had discovered.  
  
The man was no ordinary Light Side user : he was a Jedi. They were supposed to have been destroyed thousands of years ago and yet, there they were, facing one, two red lightsabers against one blue. The fight was far more difficult than it should have been, especially at two against one, but their opponent, a human male in his fifties, was quick and resourceful.  
  
They ended up in the empty Galactic Court Room, fighting among the empty pods where representants of the Empire’s many planets would normally seat.  
A well-placed kick sent Anakin flying down, crashing on the floor.  
  
The Jedi used the distraction to behead Lord Tyrannus.  
  
As the Sith exploded, Anakin screamed in rage, the Dark Side flowing through him. He raised his hand, sending a wave of electricity toward the Jedi, who was caught unaware.  
The young Sith jumped at him, his power and his speed enhanced beyond measure by the Dark Side flowing through him.  
  
He cut the Jedi in two and sneered at the body simply… disappeared, without a single trace, not even a wave.  
Jedis were weak, even in their deaths.

* * *

« You did well, my Apprentice. » said solemnly Sidious. « Rise, Lord Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. »

* * *

There was a lot of important people at the Raising of Dooku’s pyramid, when the Sith Master’s holocron was activated inside his funeral chamber. 

Anakin stood near his Master, his arms crossed.

« They all fear the return of the Light Side. Fools. » he sneered. « The Jedi is dead. »  
« He is, Lord Vader. » answered his Master, with a cold expression on his face. « But Jedis do not stand alone. When there is one, there is usually another. A Master, and a Padawan. »  
« Which one did I kill, then ? » asked Anakin, scowling. « The Padawan ? Or the Master ? »  
  
Near them, the young Stewjon Senator they had saved, Obi-Wan Kenobi, softly smiled.


	4. Gift for Norcumi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9+1 tries to ask General Obi-Wan Kenobi on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a silly, silly little thing I wrote for [Norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). She actually prompted the whole thing a while back, but I was stuck.  
> I finished it recently but decided to keep it under my hat.
> 
> And then I learned that it's her birthday, so yeeah! Happy birthday, enjoy the silliness !

* * *

**Try One**

«General.» smiles Rex.  
«Captain.» answers the Jedi with a smile, before resuming his pace, leaving the room.

Sith damn it.

 

**Try Two**

Obi-Wan gives a nod to his former Padawan's captain, before inhaling the sweet scent of the cup of tea in his hands.  
  
« Thank you for the attention, Rex. You did not need to. »  
« You seemed pretty ragged, » shrugs the clone, marking a pause before tentatively adding, « I... consider you a friend. »  
  
The Jedi eyes shines wirth pleasure as he gives a warm smile to Rex.  
  
« Thank you, Rex. You're a friend to me as well. »  
  
He returns to his tea and Rex barely resists the urge to slap himself on the forehead.  
Friends, indeed !  


**Try Three**

Rex finds General Kenobi in the observation room, stargazing, a clear proof that he is enjoying a rare moment of rest.  
Debating for a moment with himself, he finally sits not far from the Jedi.  
  
« That sun's flares are quite spectacular. »  
« Mmh. » acknowledges Obi-Wan without much more sound.  
  
However, the mention of sunflares brings an Idea to Rex's mind.  
  
« You know, General Skywalker has left. »  
  
That catches the man's attention.  
  
« Anakin left ? »  
« Yes, two hours ago. We c... »  
« He left, and you're not with him ? »  
  
Rex nods, thinking that, maybe, the Jedi was catching on to the idea...  
  
« Dammit ! »  
  
Rex is reduced to watch, unable to do a single thing, as Obi-Wan springs to his feet, almost running out of the room, pressing on his comm.  
  
« ANAKIN, WHERE ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU UP TO ?? »  
  
Well, fuck.

**Try Four**

This time, when Rex comes upon a meditating Obi-Wan, he checks first that the redhead _knows_ that General Skywalker isn't on board.  
He does, which is a good thing.  
  
« So, since we don't have General Skywalker to deal with tonight, do you have plans for the evening ? » Rex asks, pretty sure there isn't a more telling question.  
« Are you really asking ? » chuckles Obi-Wan. « Anakin isn't here AND not wreaking havoc somewhere. I will enjoy this complete evening of blessed, absolute, solitary _SILENCE._ »  
  
Apparently, not telling enough.

 

**Try Five**

Since Rex does not seem to be able to compete again rest during wartime, maybe leaves are the way to go.  
He goes to Cody's General with a small smile on his face, wishing the man would notice how often Rex is _not_ wearing his helmet around him.  
  
« General, what do you thing about Spira ? »  
  
The resort planet is a shining jewel of calming vacations, nice landscapes and wonderful, pampering, all-inclusive hotels.  
It is a well-known destination for young couples, as well.  
  
« Spira ? » muses Obi-Wan, before shaking his head. « Atrocious place to defend. Not enough large, ground-level batiments, sand everywhere, almost no forest so no coverage... I think it's only redeeming feature would be the water, but most of it is salted. »  
  
So much for that idea.  


**Try Six**

Rex decides to go smaller. The resort was too far-fetched, General Kenobi is a simpler man.  
  
« General, since we're going back to Coruscant, have you heard of the Twirling Twi'lek ? »  
  
The restaurant isn't that far from 79's, good place from what Fives and Echo told him, _reachable_ place...  
That seems to do the trick, as Obi-Wan nods.  
  
« Yes, I have, though I have not had the time to try it, yet. Heard they had a decent brandy, as well. »  
Rex takes his chance before something happens, again. « Yes, scentwine. Do you... »  
« Scentwine ? From Makem Te ? » interrupts Obi-Wan.  
« I... believe so, yes, » slowly says Rex, wishing that this is an innocent question...  
  
It's not.  
  
« Makem Te does _not_ export. Thank you, Rex, I do believe we've just found the smuggling ring the Council has been looking for for a while, now. » Obi-Wan says, and then he's off.  
Rex is starting to believe the universe is conspiring againt him.  


**Try Seven**

This time, there is no accidently discovered criminals activities, no distraction, not a single incomprehension between them as Rex and Obi-Wan talk, patrolling together through a dense forest.  
It's been almost an hour, now, his General is relaxing, Rex finds the perfect opening in the conversation to say something at long last...  
  
So, of course, that's the moment a fricking tiger chooses to attack them.  
  
Rex is quite enjoying emptying his blaster firing at the damn beast.  


**Try Eight**

« -not saying you shouldn't wear more armor, General, » argues Rex. « In fact, I think Cody would quite like you to. But not that design. You move to fast, with some acrobatics, the plates here and there... »  
  
Reduced to talk clothes and beskar'gam with Kenobi to try to flirt. How was this is life ?  
  
« -your movements. What I'm saying is... »  
« What's the clone is saying is that it would be a shame for you to use that kind of armor to cover your beautiful little ass. » snarks a high voice.  
  
They turn to face the threat and come face to face with Ventress.  
  
« Asajj. » greets Obi-Wan with a smirk, as he takes his lightsaber.  
  
They engage in their usual pre-fight banter, as Rex calls for reinforcements, groaning to himself.  
Outflirted by a _Sith_.  
HOW was THIS is life ??

 

**Try Nine**

This time, there is no tiger, no Sith, no chance of any interruption. It would be perfect if General Kenobi had not fallen very badly a few hours ago and is severly concussed, with strict orders from Kix not to sleep.  
Rex volunteers to talk to him and watch over him as the same time.  
  
The conversation isn't quite steady, sometimes taking off in very strange ways, until they end up talking, of all things, about a very well-known but awful romcom series.  
  
« And, and, when he was a teenager, Anakin _loved_ that crap and would watch it endlessy, and it's bad, and he has taken all his clues for flirting from it, and it's the _worst_... »  
Rex snorts at the notion. « Well, at least he flirts. » mutters the clone.  
« Hm ? What was that ? »  
« I could do with bad flirting. » anwers Rex. « I have been trying to talk to you for ages, now, and... »  
  
Obi-Wan leans forward, and Rex is pretty sure the man is finally understanding what he's been trying to say for a long time, now... until the Jedi faceplants in his chest, unconscious.  
  
Rex belows for Kix, personal matters flying away as he worries for Obi-Wan.  
  
On the morning, the Jedi is fine.  
He also has no memory of anything happening after his fall.  
  
Rex almost shoots Kix when his brother tells him and leave the medbay in a snit.  
  
For Gods' sake !

 

* * *

  
« Dating was never that hard in holos ! »  
  
Cody watches his brother pace in his quarters, fighting the smirk that wants to break out on his face.  
He has been watching the utter trainwreck that are Rex's attempts to ask his General on a date with increasing fascination and horror. How can someone be _that_ unlucky ?  
And Kenobi that oblivious.  
  
« I'm sorry to break it to you, vod, but you have not reached the dating point, yet. You're still stuck at 'asking him out', » he finally snarks, and dodges the vibroblade that Rex throws at him.  
« Shut up...» mutters his brother, throwing another one when Cody does end up laughing.  


* * *

  


Do or do not, there is no try.  
Obi wan groans, resisting the urge to hit his face against his desk.  
  
Well, obviously, Master Yoda had never tried to ask his Padawan's clone captain on a date.  
  
  
****

  
  
****

 

****

 

****

 **Bonus scene.  
** Try Ten.  
  
« … Are you... are you flirting with me ? »  
  
Rex stares at Obi-Wan. He has been quoting awful pick-up lines the whole evening, with increasing levels of innuendo, almost marveling at the Jedi's lack of understanding.  
And then, he says that like Rex hasn't been precisely doing that for the _last five months._  
  
The clone frowns as he peers at the Jedi but, yes, this isn't discomfort, this is not only awkwardness, this is blushing, and _interest_.  
  
« By the Force, you are denser than a _rock_. » Rex declares.

  
Then, before ANYTHING can happen to prevent him to finally _DO_ something about his awful crush, he catches the collar of Obi-Wan's tunics to pull him forward, smashing their mouths together.  
There is surprise, as first, but then the Jedi melts against him, arms circling around his shoulders and he's kissing him back, and that's the most wonderful thing in the galaxy.  
  
The holos got that right, at least.

 


	5. Dawn of the Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate summaries, did I mention that ?  
> Prompted by dogmatix, SPOILERS for the finale of Rebels Season 2, Twilight of the Apprentice.
> 
> (Yes I went very original with that prompt's title)

* * *

Ahsoka sees the instant she could win the fight.   
  
Vader... Anakin is hurt, his breathing erratic since she damaged the respirator imbeded in that awful mask. She doesn't know what happened to her former Master, but she refuses to believe he chose to maim himself to join the Dark Side.   
There something else going on. Something happened to him, and nobody was there to help. Master Kenobi could have, but he had been run ragged by the war.  
She _should_ have been there.  
  
Now, she watches him with piercing eyes, as they fight so fast the buzzing of their lightsabers clashing is almost deafening, and she sees the opening, as little as it is. An arm unaturally stiff that is just this side of too much to the left, revealing a perfect shot to the chest plate, to the heart underneath it.  
  
It would just take her a swift movement. She would kill Darth Vader, freeing the galaxy from the Emperor's armed hand. The killer of so many Jedi.  
She would also be killing her Master. The man who helped her grow, who teached her most of what she now still uses, despite her claim of being no Jedi, one of the only beings in the Galaxy to have stood by her even when the rest didn't.   
Probably the only one still alive.  
  
And wasn't that a cruel twist of fate ? To find out Anakin was still alive, just so the world could force her to kill him.  
Well.  
She never did play well with rules.  
  
Ahsoka sees the instant she could win the fight.   
She does not take it.  
  
A red lightsaber pierces her through the heart as she extends a hand towards her Master one last time.  
  


* * *

  
A star shines most when the night is at its darkest.  
  
When it goes out, the universe cries in defiance. No.  
No more.

* * *

  
Ahsoka almost stumbles when she takes another breath.  
One she was pretty sure she wouldn't take. You do not breathe well when you're missing a heart and part of a lung.  
Her hand is still extended. Her Master is still in front of her. This is still a choice.  
  
Everything else is different.  
  
« They're asking you back, Ahsoka. I'm asking you back. »  
  
How many times has she relived this moment in her memories, in her dreams, in her nightmares ? The day she left the Order.  
  
What could have been changed ? Would she have been killed by the unwilling clones ? Would she have fled alongside Rex ?  
Would she have been able to save her Master ? Something terrible must have happened to put him in that suit. Something that threw him to the Dark Side.  
Perhaps the same thing that killed Senator Amidala.   
She hadn't been blind as a teenager, and she's persuaded of it now. There had been love between Skyguy and Padmé, and neither an unadmitted nor an unresolved one.   
Love had always formed the main anchors of Anakin Skywalker. She removed the one formed by their bond. The one between her Master and Master Obi-Wan had been frayed at the edges by war, time and miscommunication.   
The strongest had been with the beautiful Senator. If it snapped...  
  
Well.   
You would get Darth Vader.  
  
Her Master is reaching towards her as she had been doing a few moments ago, a lifetime from now.  
How she wishes he would have caught her hand then.   
  
Trembling fingers close around a Padawan braid and her Master's bright smile lights up the Force.   
  
She is no Jedi.  
But she will not leave him. Not this time.  
  
  


 


	6. Quiet Me - Paws&Dogma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I reblogged a meme over on tumblr and got a whole lot of asks. Yaaay.  
> This one was prompted by Gallusrostromegalus (BathtubBacta) : Quiet Me for Paws and Dogma, pliz ?
> 
> Paws is one of my clones OCs, medic/osteopath for the Wolfpack, beefcake of a clone (2m10...) and running hotter than the rest of them.  
> And a total softie.

* * *

The muffled cry makes Paws stop dead in his tracks, as he walks back from the archives. The corridor is deserted, since it's late and that most vode _never_ go to the archives unless they don't have a choice (or are Voice for whom filling up paperwork is a _hobby_ ).  
Paws almost believes he misheard when another sound, closer to a sob this time, comes from the left. There, curled up in a crook meant for maintenance droids, is a brother.  
Not any brother, at that. It's the new guy.  
Now, Paws knows what Wolffe said, what a new, white armor means, what the General announced, but he calls bullshit. This vod is not a shiny. No shiny has that complex a facial tattoo, that kind of moves he pulled on the training mats, that sort of nightmares.  
However, Paws has seen the flinching, the haunted eyes, the trembling hands. He trusts his Commander and his Jedi both, trusts that they are lying for a very good reason.  
Protecting the younger clone, no doubt, and that is something the medic can easily go with.

Paws crouches next to his brother.

« Vod'ika ? »

He gets no answer, as the clone only curls up farther into himself, silent cries now shaking his frame. Given his rapid breathing, Paws' guess is that he is only a step away from a full blown panic attack, and he will not have it.

« I'm going to touch you, is that okay ? »

No answer there, as well, and when Paws sets his hand on his brother's shoulder, the clone flinches. But then he melts against Paws' hand. _Touch-starved_ , Paws' brain understands, and he is gathering his vod in his arms before he can help himself, craddling him against his chest, aware that his high body temperature can be a very soothing thing.

« It's going to be okay, vod'ika, whatever happened, whatever it was, it's done and over now, we got you, we take care of our own... » Paws soflty croons into his brother's ear, until the clone sags bonelessly against him.

Paws waits patiently until he is not crying anymore, continuing his litany of soft reassurances and kind words, running a warm hand across the young one's back. Once he's calmer, Paws gets up, lifting his vod likes he weighs nothing – and he his used to it, has no problem carrying brothers because he _is_ stronger than them, but this one is far too light, far too thin – and begins to walk. He continues to talk during the whole trip towards the main sleeping area.  
  
Paws settles among sleeping brothers and, immediately, a few of them drag themselves towards him, because they were all lothcats in other lives and are shamelessly seeking out body warmth. Incidentally, it means they also drape themselves around their newest addition, as well, which is what Paws was aiming for.  
Their vod'ika tenses up at first, and then once again melts under the careful touches and soothing strokes he gets as soon as the pack gets how tense he is. Soon, he is falling asleep, relaxed at last, the strange tattoo in a V-shape across his face quite beautiful now that it's not mared with lines of worry and grief.  
Paws' eyes find Wolffe's, the clone watching them not far away, with his usual possessiveness and badly hidden mother-hening. He nods for his Commander, curling up around his now quiet brother.  
He's going to be okay.  
The Wolfpack take care of its own.

 


	7. Enamor Me - Paws&Fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enamor Me, with Fang and Paws, asked by thebisexualmandalorian (Starofwinter here on Ao3)
> 
> *cackles* There, have Paws when he was still in training, still a cadet, and not yet confident. Because awkward bbeefcake.
> 
> Can’t remember who had that lovely headcanon first, I remember hearing it from BathtubBacta, that clones, especially ARCs, got extra shots of hormones, mainly testosterone, on Kamino.
> 
> Rolled with it.  
> Fang is the awesome Astray's OC. Future medic of the Wolfpack alongside Paws (and his future husband).

* * *

Paws was firmly convinced that Kaminoans were very intelligent. You’d have to be, to be able to pull off full sentient cloning, and not end up with empty husks of meat, either brain-dead or deformed monsters.  
However, intelligent and _smart_ , now that were two different things.

Because who decided it was a good idea to give hormonal shots to beings going through physical puberty ? Sure, on a purely medical point of view, he could see why : accelerated growth, additionnal muscle mass, useful things for soldiers, especially those in the ARC-track.  
Still, it was a very stupid thing to do on the practical side of things. You only ended up with cranky, overly-trained, young men. Half of them were filling their free time discovering their own bodies and their vode’s, in vastly varying, very frequent, very _loud_ make-out sessions.  
The rest of them were simply going at each other with fists and kicks, biting too. (To be honest, most of them ended up doing the first case scenario afterwards as well).

Whatever their chosen methods -or lack there of- they were all cranky as hell with growing pains and messed up chemicals profiles.

Paws, to add to it, was also miserable. Among the hellish weeks of being recently added to the ARC program, the creaky bones and aching muscles, and the awkward growing spurt he was having, already putting him a few centimeters higher than all of his brothers, after years of being one of the smallest, his only respite had been being able to go to Fang to talk about medical texts and the lessons he was stubbornly still going to.  
Now, though, he wasn’t able to go through a single discussion with his best friend without getting aroused, by the _stupidest_ things to boot. Fang’s hands, his neck, the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about strange cases, the way his tongue swept across the sharp teeth that got him his name…  
Paws flopped on his tube, belly down, with a groan. Puberty was the _worst_.

* * *

Puberty was _awesome_.

Fang was having the time of his life, messing around with vode who were too brain-addled by hormones to think correctly, collecting blackmail left and right, which would be useful for years to come.

He was not immune, of course, but knew better than to let anyone surprise him doing anything even remotely compromising. Especially if it was of the pants-down kind.  
Besides, he had a plan.

Because, while most of their brothers were currently very hormonally-stupid, some still were able to think, and it would not take long for someone else to notice what was going on with Paws. Turned out that the large hands that nailed him his name would not be the only large things he was going to have.  
Paws’ growth was exponentially bigger than the rest of theirs. That was not only because of the ARCs’ supplementary shots. Fang’s bet was on a slightly different endocrine system, a very discreet genetic mutation if there ever was one, far less noticeable than, say, blond hair or blue eyes… until it made you taller than everyone else. And broader. And musclier.  
For now, Paws was still acting as the runt of the litter and his growing was only noticed when the Kaminoans pulled him from the medic track to the ARC one.  
That would not continue. Their brothers weren’t blind.

Fang needed to get his hands on that ASAP.

* * *

  
Paws’ usual quiet spots were all taken over by either horny or fighting vode. The showers, of course, but also the small medbays, the less used sparring room and even the libraries.  
The only empty, calm place he was able to find was one of the external balconies, and that was because there was a storm going on, heavy, cold rain battering the sleek metal.  
Well.  
If he was going to be a moody teenager, might as well go with the whole aesthetic ?

Apparently being awkwardly attracted to Fang wasn’t embarrassing enough for whatever gods had it out for Paws. Fang had been being strangely… kind, kinder, this week, bringing him something to drink during the late studying sessions, helping him find a bigger size of blacks so he would not look totally ridiculous and, worst of all, offering himself as a training dummy for those alternative therapy methods Paws was studying, using massages along with bones and muscles manipulations.  
Like he would be able to put his hands on Fang without spontaneously combusting. So now, Paws wasn’t only clumsy and uneasy around Fang, he was also stuttering, unable to look him in the eyes and altogether running away from his friend.  
Hormones were _bitches._

« Oh for fuck sake, are you an idiot ? »

Aaand of course Fang would find him, even when he was brooding on a remote balcony. Why was this his life ?  
Paws looked at the scowling clone with a small smile.

« Sorry ? Needed to think. »  
« Under the rain. »  
« Well, all the other places where… occupied. »  
  
Fang’s snort was derisive enough to inform Paws he was aware of that.

« My bunk wasn’t. »  
  
Paws tried very, very hard not to blush. They had spent countless hours on Fang’s bunk to study, despite quickly growing out of place as years passed. This was an innocent offer, he wasn’t…  
Given Fang’s face, Paws’ thoughts -dirty, hormone-addled thoughts- were written all over his face.

And then Fang _smirked._  
  
Uh.  
Maybe… maybe his small tokens were not only given out of concern ? Maybe Fang had offered to be a massage dummy knowing fully what it would do to Paws’ brain ?  
  
Before he could ask, Paws was being straddled by a still smirking Fang, and kissed the hell out of his mind.  
He took a second to think that traditional wooing definitely wasn’t one of Fang’s skills. No matter, agressive wooing worked very well for Paws.  
He kissed Fang back.

* * *

Getting the flu was totally worth it.


	8. Haunt Me - Obi-Wan&Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norcumi asked : Haunt me - Obi-Wan and Rex, maybe either post-Death Star, or perhaps if Something Went Wrong in an Ashnar Urcir AU.
> 
> I had so many ideas when reading that one. Choosing between the two settings was hard, and I’m half-expecting a prompt to bite me for the Death Star one.  
> But I went with Ashnar. Because soulmates is one of my weaknesses.
> 
> This… mostly doesn’t need you to have read Ashnar Urcir, I think I managed to not go into specifics. Totally AU, obviously, and spoiler-free for the upcoming chapters
> 
> Mando'a trad : Ashnar Urcir - Those who Met, used to talk about the precise moment you met your soulmate  
> Miit'jorir - lit. word-carier, means soulmate  
> ut'reeyah kar'ta - empty heart, a faded soulmark, leaving only an outline of the words, meaning your soulmate died

* * *

When Maul’s saber pierced Obi-Wan Kenobi’s heart on Tatooine, he tried to grab for the bonds tethering him to life. But they all snapped in his metaphorical hands, the one to his Master, the ones to his friends, the ones to the Force and to the world.  
He latched on the one borne by his soul, the one linking him to his soulmate, but by then, it was too late.  
Obi-Wan died.  
It did not mean he disappeared.

* * *

_I’m sorry_

* * *

Growing up with an ut'reeyah kar'ta, an empty heart, an empty outline on his chest, was a pain Rex only learned the meaning of when he met General Yoda. Until then, he had always thought the strange outline of sharp words was another one of the strange variations brothers could have, like music notes or color spectrums. 

Instead, it meant that his miit'jorir was dead. That he had died long before Rex could even meet him, that the possibility of those words would never result in an Ashnar Urcir. Rex’s soulmate was dead, had been from a long time now, since the words had been an empty husk on his chest for as long as he could remember.

Rex could not stand the small General looking at him with pity and compassion and he put his helmet back on, turning his back on the brothers staring at him.  
The universe was maybe cruel enough to kill the one he had been made for before they got the chance to meet, without even giving him a chance to try and save them, but he had been made for another thing.  
War was in his blood and, now, he had nothing to lose.

* * *

_Please don’t_

* * *

Blood welled up between Rex’s fingers, as he lied on Jaguada’s sandy soil, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

The shot had pierced his skin right through one of the empty words on his chest, a few centimeters left of his heart. Not a killing shot, but that would not matter if a medic did not came to him quickly.

Not that Rex wanted one to.  
He was maybe being a coward, but he had no desire to fight for a galaxy his miit'jorir wasn’t in. His vode could do without him, he wasn’t indispensable. Some – Cody – would mourn him, but they still had their own soulmates to look forward to.

Besides, dying from a shot to his meaningless words was strangely ironic.

* * *

_Force, no, please_

* * *

  
Rex wakes up and everything around him is dark, but there is a glowing, slim figure just in front of him. A teenager, no, a young man, roughly his physical age, with red hair and Jedi robes, watching him with infinite sadness in his eyes.

« Who are you ? »

The stranger does not answer, but he presses a hand to his own chest. Frowning, Rex does the same, and notices that he is not bleeding anymore.

What is happening ?  
The unknown Jedi walks towards him and lays his hands on top of Rex’s, pressing down on a wound that isn’t there anymore. His lips move but no sound comes out and the world fades to black again.  
Rex wakes once to Cody’s face yelling obscenities at him, and then to Kix’s scowl. 

* * *

_You have to live_

* * *

 

The words on his chest are fading. The pale lines that Rex can’t quite come to hate, because he had had them his whole life and because of what they could have meant, are slowly disappearing, a little more every day, wiped out.  
It’s freaking him out. Being the bearer of empty words was bad enough.  
Being the bearer of _nothing_ is a terrifying prospect. _Everyone_ has a soulmark. The few that don’t have words on their skins have something to make up for it.

* * *

_Don’t worry_

* * *

Since apparently being a freak of nature isn’t enough, Rex keeps on dreaming about the strange, unknown Jedi. Those are never clear dreams, never in that strange dark place were the man was fully visible. It’s more glimpses and fleeting flashes of red hair, pale skin and freckles, the brown and white of Jedi clothes.

Still, it’s a constant, and Rex doesn’t know what it means. Except that, when he wakes, unexplicable knowledge is always on the tip of his tongue.  
Where the nearest water point is. What is wrong with Fives’ blaster. The certitude that General Skywalker hasn’t been sleeping enough, the firm doubt that the local guiding them through those marshes isn’t trustworthy…  
It only expands from there, until it’s not small things anymore. Until it saves them all from the Olanet’s factory blowing up.

* * *

_I wasn’t there before but now I’ll keep you safe_

* * *

Patches of dark ink are appearing on Rex’s skin, where his ut'reeyah kar'ta used to be, and Rex almost claws them off. 

This isn’t natural. You don’t get a second chance. You don’t get a second soulmate, this doesn’t happen, there is no history of that kind of phenomenon, _ever_. This is Sith sorcery, this is a tumor, this is everything but a soulmark.  
But a small, greedy, egoist part of him can’t bring itself to scratch the dark marks out.

And soon, words are formed. By then, Rex knows he will never be able to ignore them.  
‘I’m so glad you lived’.  
How can Rex destroy such heart-wrenching words ? Who is he to make their sayer, whoever they are, wrong by keeping on his suicidal tendencies on the battlefield ?  
Rex doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, but…  
If the universe is also kind enough to allow him this, then maybe war isn’t the only thing waiting for him among the stars.

* * *

_Could it be ?_

* * *

It takes years before Rex hears his words and, by then, he has grown both out of his suicidal mood and the eagerly waiting one.

He has survived the war. He has survived an evil Sith that tried to kill them all, and make them kill their Jedi. He had survived the Senate and their childish squabbles as they tried to deal with billions of soldiers without a war to fight.  
Rex can survive waiting.

Besides, he still has a haunting Jedi to keep him company. It’s not only dreams, now, and creepy prophetic advice in the form of uncanny knowledge. He can see him when he’s awake, too, although he’s in varying shades of blue. The ghost is mostly staying on the corner of his vision, but will sometimes step up, to deflect blaster shots or dangerous projectiles during the last year of the war, and nowadays for lighter reasons, or silly ones, like shielding Rex from mere _rain_.

He is always silent, though, the words he says never getting past the barrier between their two planes of existence.  
Rex has a suspicion, though. So he can wait.

* * *

_You’re more patient than I am_

* * *

Learning meditation with General Jinn isn’t the funniest thing Rex has ever done, but it’s far from the worst.

It’s actually quite soothing.  
And it’s worth every hour spent on the damn skill when Rex is able to go willingly to that dark, in-between place, and finds his ghost waiting for him, wonder replacing the sadness in his eyes.  
This time, it’s Rex’s turn to walk towards him.

« I’m very glad you were able to stay with me. » Rex says and the ghost gapes at him, a hand flying to his chest.

No doubt there are new words there too, erasing empty lines that did not come to pass, replacing them with a new possibility.  
Rex’s theory is confirmed when the Jedi answers.

« I’m so glad you lived, » he whispers, before shooting him a blinding smile.  
  
Breaking every law of physics and nature, Rex reaches for his hands and takes them in his own.  
His Ashnar Urcir is a unique one, that’s for sure.  
He would not trade it for anything in the world.


	9. Offer Me - Paws&Fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristsune asks : Offer me with Paws & Fang ?
> 
> Fang belongs to Astray, I'm only borrowing to play :)

* * *

Fang was annoyed and was only getting more pissed off with each passing hour.  
Paws was _avoiding_ him. That hadn’t happened in years, since Kamino and those awful months of drama-filled puberty. Paws had learned, since then, and they weren’t bucketbrains like some vode, they knew how to _talk_ to each other when there was a problem.

Except that Paws was avoiding him, so obviously, Fang had thought wrong.  
Worst, he couldn’t figure out in the seven hells _why_. NOTHING had happened, nothing that could even remotely have been upsetting. The only reason Paws could get grumpy nowadays was on the mornings, when the bunk, too small for his frame, gave him creaks in his spine and neck.  
And that was hardly _Fang’s fault_ , wasn’t it ?

Well, no matter. If his husband was stupid enough to fall back into his teenager’s habits, Fang would too. No gloves, he was going to jump Paws, wreck him and then extract answers out of his stupid head.  
Perfect plan.

Fang prowled through the ship, wise vode jumping out of his way. The medic walked through the infirmary and banged open the door to their private quarters.  
And stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There was a bed. A real, honest-to-god, huge bed in their room. Not a bunk, not even a pile of mattresses, a bed. A sturdy, large, durasteel frame, at least three meters by two, that’s how ridiculously big it was, with the comfiest mattress Fang had ever seen, and a large, thick cover that only begged for you to crawl under and never leave.

There was also the small matter of a sweaty, half-naked Paws in the midst of putting away tools and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

« Was there something you wanted ? » Paws asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Fang was very proud that the stupid ‘what are you doing’ question did not pass his lips. It was, after all, obvious.

« Did you spend the last few days running everywhere and avoiding me because you were getting supplies to build me a _bed_? » he asked instead.

« Well, technically, I built _us_ a bed, » Paws smiled, « because I’m definitely going to use it. But, yes, I did. »

Fang wanted to stay mad at his husband, but couldn’t. Not when it had been for a surprise, and that kind of surprise to boot. A bed, that was a truly ridiculous, luxury thing to have, but the mere idea of having the _space_ to sleep with Paws when they did not feel like sharing with their vode, and not bumping their heads, their feet, their elbows on every side of the bunks, nothing dangling from those stupidly small things, nobody ending up on the floor if they moved…  
Now, that was a very enticing thought, worthy of being molified.

What was even more enticing, though, was the idea of what they could _do_ on that large, open bed.

« You like your gift ? » Paws asked, a glint in his eyes that told Fang they were definitely on the same wavelength right now.  
« Well… » Fang said, placing his hands on his husband slightly damp chest, pushing him backward, towards the bed. « I think that, before I pass judgement, we should test it. Thoroughly. »  
  
He pushed Paws and the tall clone fell on the mattress, doing nothing to soften his drop, and the bed did not even creak.

Oh, this was going to be _fun._


	10. Call Me - Cody&Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IswearImnotacat asked : Call me for Cody and Obi-Wan. Post-66. You love me <3
> 
> The answer is : no, I don't, damn you.  
> This is the start of a looots of angsty prompts, you've been warned.

* * *

The name almost pass his lips a thousand times, but CC-2224 always, always manages to reel it back.  
This name belongs to another time, another era, a far-gone part of his life, and it’s better buried.

The Empire is all that exists, now.

* * *

The first time is almost unnoticeable, CC-2224 almost let it slips as he berates a stupid trooper for his carelessness. 

Using that name to remind the shiny that some people are not good examples to follow, and that them clones _don’t_ have a mysterious power as an unfair ally to save their asses is so familiar…  
But the trooper _isn’t_ a clone, and those people are all dead, for the good of the Empire.

* * *

It almost becomes a swearword for the clone trooper, now turned stormtrooper. Every time something goes pear-shaped, it would be so, so easy to curse the man to hells and back, to blame him for every single thing going wrong. That would feel like justification enough to allow himself that small thing, to let the word roll on his tongue another time, to say it once again.

CC-2224 doesn’t. He is not weak, he isn’t a fool.  
He’s loyal to his Empire.  
The name stays buried.

* * *

The most tempting time of all is during a simple patrolling mission on Alderaan. The planet is peaceful, loudly pro-Empire, it’s only a show of force and peace, to appease citizens (and make some traitorious whispers go quiet).

Something moves in the corner of his eye. Copper blond hair, almost bleached white, blue eyes leached of green, tanned, withered skin, old robes.  
It’s familiar and it’s not.  
It’s almost enough to make him call out the name. This time, it would be for the good of the Empire, it would be with a purpose, surely, this time, he can, this time, he’s allowed to say it…

CC-2224 doesn’t, and he doesn’t know quite why.  
Maybe it was only a shadow. Those new helmets are crap.  
Maybe it was fear.  
Maybe it was guilt.

* * *

The blaster shot comes from behind him. Friendly fire.

Clones aren’t welcome in the perfectly human army of the Empire.

Even faithful, devoted clones, with lips sealed around a name they couldn’t bring themselves to say, in fear of shattering into a million pieces.  
  
CC-2224 staggers, trips, falls.  
Cody hits the ground. It’s like a dam is breaking inside him, inside his head, inside his heart, inside his soul.  
The name comes out, and it comes out and out and out, again and again, a whisper, a plea, a prayer, a liberation.

« General Kenobi. » « General. » « Master Kenobi. » « Kenobi. » « Kenobi. » « Kenobi. »

Cody stares down at the stormtrooper aiming down at him. His helmet was thrown away and it allows him to glare at the coward, snarling in a last show of defiance.  
The name on his lips sounds like the biggest _fuck you_ to the Empire he can muster.

«  _Obi-Wan. »_

* * *

Far away, on Tatooine, an old man buries his face in his hands as another life, another light, is snuffed out.

A name falls from his lips in a sob.


	11. Call Me - Cody&Obi-Wan follow-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> devilangel657 asked for a follow-up of the previous chapter

Time goes differently in the Force. A heartbeat or a century could go by and Cody would not be able to tell the difference.  
It's a strange thing, being dead. He thought it would mean being reunited with his brothers, or being able to rest and not think nor be at last. Living had been exhausting and full of pain, he deserved for dying to be soothing.

But Cody's still here. It is soothing, old scars and aches do not pain him anymore, and he never feels tired. But he is still Cody, still himself, instead of part of a greater whole.

At least, he isn't alone. They aren't many that lived in that strange plane of existence, and most are Jedi. Former Jedi, some dead decades before the war even began. The few he managed to talk with explained that they weren't there for themselves, but for dear ones still living. Watching over them.  
Managing to talk to them, for the lucky few.

It makes sense. Cody saw General Secura once, and it had been a surprise, to learn that Bly was still alive. He saw General Plo Koon, as well, and if there was one being that did not have a resting afterlife, it was him.  
It figured several members of the Wolfpack would still be alive and kicking, and making their General run everywhere, even metaphysically, to watch over them all.

Cody himself didn't do much running.  
Obi-Wan rarely left Tatooine, and if he ended up in trouble – because it was still his General they were talking about, and that was something he would always do – it usually was the sort of trouble he didn't need a ghostly intervention to get out of.

The grief was something else altogether but that, the clone couldn't do a thing. He maybe had enough regrets and emotions for his General to linger in the Force, and act here and there, but manifesting, or even talk ?  
That was out of his reach.

And if Qui-Gon Jinn offered once or twice to tell Obi-Wan of his presence, well. He never accepted.

It was a new kind of heartbreak, to see his General leave Tatooine with Luke Skywalker, to watch him suffer through Alderaan's destruction and to be the silent witness of a confrontation long overdue, as Obi-Wan Kenobi stood between Darth Vader and the retreating forms of the Rebels, stood between Anakin and Luke Skywalker, between Father and Son, though both were unaware of it.

It was heartbreak, because Cody knew the regrets and guilt that plagued his General, after years spent watching over him.  
He knew he would never kill Vader, and what it meant. Obi-Wan was going to die, and it wasn't something he could prevent.

Obi-Wan hadn't expected to open his eyes ever again but, even if he had, he would have thought it would be far more painful.

There was only peace around him. Peace, the Force... and a glowing, tall figure.

It took only a heartbeat for Obi-Wan to crush his old Master in a hug, finally able to manage contact after years of absence and then only ghostly visits.  
It took a second heartbeat for him to notice another presence, watching him with guilty longing.

Oh.  
Oh.

Qui-Gon had said there was someone else watching over him, but he had never imagined, never dared to hope...  
Obi-Wan had felt Cody's death. Clones weren't supposed to linger in the Force, he had thought the clone lost to him forever.  
He should have remembered that his Commander had always been a stubborn man.

Qui-Gon faded away, leaving them to it, and soon they were standing in front of each other, after decades apart.  
Jedi and Clone.  
General and Commander.  
Obi-Wan and Cody.

« Hello, Cody, » Obi-Wan smiled and he saw how an invisible weight was lifted from the clone's shoulders.  
Cody sighed and bowed his head, pressing his forehead against the Jedi's, relishing the missed contact of a Mandalorian greeting.  
Of a Mandalorian kiss.

« Hello, Obi-Wan. »


	12. Remember Me - Cody&Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked : Remember Me - Cody & Obi-Wan (post order 66 or deaged Obi-Wan).  
> I went with both.

* * *

Objectively, Ben knows that you are supposed to have memories, even blurry, of your early life. He knows this.  
But for him, anything before he joined the Imperial Academy at eight is blank. Nothing here.  
His first memory is of the Academy's large doors.

* * *

Ben learns quickly not to trust anyone. His teachers are mostly sadists or spiteful beings, the others students all dream of being Inquisitors or even one of the rumored Hands and don’t hesitate to literally stab each other, the watchers, mostly stormtroopers, will never, ever help them.

However, you don’t survive long without alliances either. Ben makes contacts, temporary alliances and even more fleeting ‘friends’ and learns to sleep with one eye open.

Despite his best efforts, though, something tells him there are two beings he can trust.  
The first one is Mara. She’s younger, vicious, and as trusting as a beaten cat. But once he managed to approach her…  
He had no idea loyalty was something that existed inside the Academy.

The other one is, to his utter bafflement, a stormtrooper. He has _no idea_ what the Force (because that’s what the little voice must be, he _knows_ this) is on about with that, they never talked, they never even interacted, he can’t even begin to understand how he knows it’s this trooper watching them and not another of the hundreds of soldiers that come and go.  
But listening to the Force hasn’t led him astray, yet. So. Mara, and a random trooper.

That is more than most of them have.

* * *

As soon as Ben understands what the teachers plan to do with those that trust each other, why they were subtly, covertly, encouraged to form at least one true alliance, Mara and him get in the worst fight of their young lives.

She gives him a long scar across his left eye, narrowly missing gouging it out while she tried to plunge a stylus into his brain.  
He gives her three deep scars across her throat, avoiding the jugular only because a trooper – _the_ trooper – pulled him off Mara just in time.

At least, that’s what it looks like.  
Better estranged and safe from the death matches, than pitted against each other to kill any strong attachment they may have.

If they talk at all after that, it’s only when they are absolutely certain that there isn’t a single soul or device able to see or hear them. And even those encounters are short.  
They are also only possible at all because the trooper is helping them. He keeps silent but turns his head the other way or signals them when the coast is clear.  
Mara doesn’t trust him, but Ben knows he can.

* * *

Darth Vader doesn’t come to the Acadamy that often but, when he does…

Well, let’s say that Ben is pretty sure the Sith is totally bipolar.  
Sometimes, he can feel the man’s gaze upon him, greed and longing sickeningly mixing into the Force, and the Sith will offer him praise, fighting tips, lightsaber training.  
Other times, the Emperor’s right hand will take great pleasure in utterly humiliating him in front of his peers and leave him bruised and bloody on the floor.

Ben doesn’t know if the Sith wants him as his apprentice or wants to kill him with his bare hands.  
He doesn’t plan on staying around to find out.

* * *

Fleeing the Academy on his own would have been impossible.  
Fleeing the Academy with Mara playing diversion would still have been pretty infeasible.  
Fleeing the Academy with Mara playing diversion and the trooper alongside him, opening locked doors and using secret corridors that Ben never found even during all his explorations…

It’s not easy, they are almost made a dozen of times, but almost is all that they need and they make it.

Soon, they are far from Coruscant, in a small ship bound for the Outer Rim, safe in hyperspace.  
At fourteen years old, Ben is free for the first time in his life, free from the black taint of the Dark Side of the Force which was never his calling, which he knew wasn’t _right_.  
The reality of the situation gets to him like a punch in the gut and he collapses in the trooper’s arms.

When the noise stop rigging in his ears, Ben is lying in the man’s lap, bare fingers stroking his short, red hair and hesitantly tracing the scar across his eye.  
The trooper has removed his helmet and Ben can see his face for the first time. Tanned skin, harsh lines, black hair with white stripes at the temples… a large scar around his eye, too.

« I’m Cody. Do you remember me, Gen… Obi-Wan ? » the man asks, like the question has been burning his lips for years.

There is a whole story behind that question, behind that name that is not his but feels _right_ , and Ben will get to the bottom of it, learn what he has apparently forgotten.

« No, » he answers and watches as the man’s – Cody’s – eyes darken with grief and anger. « But I don’t need to. I trust you. »

Ben (Obi-Wan ?) closes his eyes and hums softly as Cody’s fingers resume their soft stroking through his hair.  
He’s safe. Memories can come back later.


	13. Fight Me - Cody&ObiWan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jhaernyl (Olorisstra here on AO3) asked : Fight Me, Cody and Obi-Wan post order 66
> 
> You were warned, those aren't happy fluffy chapters <3 She is, after all, Darth Lucifer.

* * *

Obi-Wan pants, exhausted, as he plasters himself against a wall, hidden by the obscurity as troopers ran past him.  
They are inconveniently competent, for once. He can’t manage to lose them, they’ve found him every time he thought he had managed to shake them off his trail.  
Their aim is true, as well, he muses as he rubs his injured shoulder.

He only gets a few minutes of respite before another trooper, who went slower than the other to check hiding places, spots him and calls all the others back for the chase.

They manage to corner him out of town and that kind of professional effiency, combined with the stormtrooper’s armor design is a bitter memory for Obi-Wan.  
He was once the one that great men had given their loyalty to, before the Empire ruined everything and killed them all.

With a soul-deep sigh, Obi-Wan retrieves his lightsaber from its hiding place. They obviously know who he is, at least what he is, or they wouldn’t have been _that_ persistent.

While he tends to avoid killing as much as he can… this time, with datachips for the Rebellion in his pockets, he can’t afford mercy and to be captured for a later escape.

The stormtroopers offer way more of a fight against a force-wielder, lightsaber-user, than they should. It’s almost like they know what to expect, know his fighting style and what to do to counter it. Obi-Wan has to use old Ataru forms and channel his exhaustion, frustation and the growing, awful, angering doubt in the back of his mind into the Vapaad moves Mace taught him a lifetime ago so he can keep the upper hand.

He kills them and avoids looking at the corpses, afraid of what he will see.  
Obi-Wan knows that An… Vader sent them. Would the Sith be that mindlessly cruel, that resentful to…

A last, low swipe of his saber and the trooper in front of him crumples to the ground, legs cut off, and of course, that only prompts more memories about Anakin, about Mustafar, about the hate shining in those eyes and the terrible realisation of what Obi-Wan had done when he saw that Vader still lived, what life Obi-Wan had condamned him to…  
He kneels next to the soldier, wrenching his helmet off, because he _needs to be sure_ …

Seeing that face once again after so long is a stab right into his heart. The familiar lines of the clones’ faces, that served him so faithfully, that he loved more like brothers and sons than soldiers, hundreds of hundreds of men that died for him out of loyalty…  
That he just cut down himself.  
And this one… The scar in his brow, around his eye…

« Cody… » Obi-Wan whispers, horrified.

And he is horrified even more by what he can see in the clone’s eyes. Pain, of course, resignation, acceptance, soul-deep fatigue and worst of all, an unending fight, as humanity flickers in and out of his gaze, overcome by the order, by what a chip is screaming inside his mind even now.

Obi-Wan understands too late what the hands holding his in a death grip are doing.

« NO ! » he yells, as Cody presses his thumb against the switch, the lightsaber held in their joined hands igniting through the armor’s chest plate.

* * *

Darkness rolls across the galaxy and, far away on Mustafar, Darth Vader understands, too late, that sending the remnants of the 212th to track and kill Obi-Wan was probably the worst choice he could have made.


	14. Haunt Me - Cody&Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olorristra asked for : Haunt me, ghost!Cody looking out for Rex during the Rogue One / Original Trilogy timeline.
> 
> Since it's been awhile since I saw the OT, I went with Rogue One. AU, yes, but still, massive spoilers for the end of the movie.

* * *

Jyn watched as Rebel pilots and fighters climbed inside the ship, her heart swelling both with pride and companionship towards these men who did not know half of their rag-tag group, who only knew Cassian to be honest. This was the Rebellion, the Alliance, not that pityful show of indecisiveness earlier in the command room.

They were about to close the hatch when another man jogged towards them, ducking to enter the ship. He probably was the eldest of them, Jyn mused as she stared at him. His short, buzzed hair was white and there were lines across his forehead and on the side of his eyes. Instead of the battle clothes and light armor most fighters had, he was wearing something that looked awfully like battered parts of stormtrooper armor, maybe a bit sturdier, and painted with stripes of blue. War spoils ?  
He was fifty, at the very least. She would have said older, maybe, but the idea of sixty years old fighters in the Alliance was ridiculous, wasn’t it ?

« Didn’t know you were coming, » Cassian stated, apparently a bit surprised at the man’s presence. « Does Mon… »  
« I don’t need anyone’s permission, » came the gruff answer. « This is important. We’re all done sitting on our asses. »

The old man tilted his head to the side, like he was listening to something (an earpiece, maybe?) then he snorted.

« I’m not suicidal. »

Jyn’s eyebrows climbed up in her hairline. Maybe not, but the man was definitely a bit crazy.

* * *

Cassian watched as Su'olar went to sit not far from Chirrut and Baze. The man was both wildly known among the Resistance, and a complete mystery.

Everyone knew he was a clone, a survivor from the Republic Era and from the Clone Wars, and that he had more missions on his belt than most of all the agents in the Republic. He knew Senator Organa, was rumored to know the identity of Intelligence Agent Fulcrum, hanged around the Ghost’s crew a lot… this was one of the top men in the Alliance.  
Meanwhile, on a personnal level, nobody knew him, except maybe the aformentioned people, who weren’t exactly the most talkative. Cassian had ran missions with Su'olar and still, he barely knew the man.  
  
He was pretty sure Su'olar wasn’t even his real name. It was an old tongue, one he didn’t know, but it had the ring of something else.  
  
But nobody dared to ask the clone for more information. He was slightly intimidating, hardened by several wars, battle scars on his hands, temple and chin and probably many more under that heavy armor.  
And since there was a lot of rumors saying he was often seen talking into thin air or chuckling for no apparent reason, well… nobody wanted to attract the attention of the crazy veteran.

* * *

The man was sitting next to them for a barely a minute before Chirrut smiled at him.

« I am Chirrut Îmwe, » he introduced himself before ‘discretly’ slamming his elbow into Baze’s side, making the mercenary sigh.  
« Baze Malbus. »  
« Su'olar, » the clone replied.

Baze frowned at him.  
  
« 'Still here’, » he finally translated, more or less sure of himself. « That’s not a name. »  
« It’s getting rarer, finding someone who speaks Mandalorian, » chuckled darkly Su'olar.  « No, it’s not a name. It’s a statement. »

Chirrut tilted his head on the side.  
  
« For you… but not only. There is someone… »  
« The Force is with me, » simply answered Su'olar.  
« And I am one with the Force, » Chirrut nodded.  
  
Baze was pretty sure something had just happened, that went totally over his head, but that was a day with Chirrut Îmwe for you. As long as they were fine, he didn’t care.

* * *

« So, that was the most stupid decision you ever made. »

Rex softly chuckled, wincing when his broken ribs jostled together. He felt blood on his lips.  
Well.  
That tended to happen when you got blown up.  
  
He was sitting against a tall palm tree, among smoking debris and corpses, both Alliance and Imperial. Despite all the destruction and death, the sky was still bright blue, the sand white and the sea wasn’t far.  
There were worst places to be.

« Not _that_ stupid, » he protested.

Not that stupid at all. He provided cover while the others connected those cables, and despite everything getting blown up, he could hear the Alliance comms re-established on his private channel.  
The plans went through. The Alliance had the key to the destruction of the Death Star.  
There was hope.  
  
Leaning against the palm tree, he could see Cody’s blue outline as his brother rolled his eyes.

« I should have gone to be the runi'cabur for someone else. My General, probably. I’m sure _he_ isn’t going to fling himself into a suicidal mission anytime soon. »  
  
Rex snorted. Right. They were talking about Kenobi, here.

« You’re not my Soul Guardian. You’re an annoying ori'vod that latched onto me because he was bored in Manda’s Halls, » Rex retorted and smirked when he heard Cody’s chuckle.  
« Still, you knew there was no coming back from Scarif. »

Rex tilted his head up to look at the sky, where a large not-moon was slowly appearing.

« The odds weren’t that great, yes, » he whispered.

But he was tired, his body kept on aging faster than his mind, and he felt more and more out of touch with the galaxy with each day that passed.  
His time had been the Republic Era, full of war, yes, but also a time of heroes and Jedi, something that was slowly getting wiped from the world.  
  
A new hope would rise. A new world, a new generation.  
It was time for old men to rest at least.

« I’ll see you soon, Cody, » Rex said, closing his eyes as a green ray descended upon the ocean.  
« I’m waiting for you, ner vod. »


	15. Mourn Me - Cody&Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon said (and wasn't wrong) : Well, since we seem to be on the Cody&Obi-Wan pain train right now: Mourn me
> 
> AUs are my life, ok ?

* * *

There was a popular belief, among the GAR, that if you lived to see your third year of combat, then you would make it to the end of the war.  
At first, it had been more like a prayer, an abstract thought, because _three_ years of _war_ wasn’t something they wanted to happen.  
But then, the campaigns had started to get longer and longer, conflicts had exploded everywhere in the galaxy, and three years of war became an objective rather than some awful possibility.

The third year end-mark was filled with horrors. Sith conspiracy, political coup, order 66… The galaxy stood on the brink of the darkest pit for a few seconds, the Republic almost shattered into a thousand shards.  
Without Skywalker, who warned the Jedi Council about strange discussions with Chancellor Palpatine, and the visions Master Yoda got, warnings from Qui-Gon Jinn and the Force, every thing would probably have gone to hell.

It didn’t though, and soon, the war was quieting down, it looked like, yes, all the clones that made it that far would live to see what life as free, rightful human beings was going to be like.  
And then, General Kenobi went running after former Chancellor Palpatine.

* * *

The fight between the Jedi and the Sith is a fast-paced mess, with sabers, lightening and objects flying everywhere and Cody cannot do more than nail a few shots when the line is miraculously clear. He had the satisfaction to send a bolt through the bastard’s thigh, and through his hands, forcing him to change hands.

But of _fucking_ course the Sith is ambidextrous.

Cody is helpless when Palpatine scores a burn across his Jedi's flank, when he scorches him with that sick purple lightening…  
When he buries a red saber through Obi-Wan’s stomach.

Everything stills as the Sith cackles his victory.  
A blaster bolt goes through his head, Cody’s aim perfect even when he is shaking with fury and has tears in his eyes.

* * *

When Cody reaches Obi-Wan, the Jedi is still breathing, but a single look between them confirms that it will not last.

Even if a medic or a healer showed up right now, it wouldn’t be enough, and nobody will come, because Obi-Wan Kenobi is an _idiot_ that goes after Sith without back-up.  
  
Cody lifts the Jedi’s torso as much as he dares, with a gut wound like that, to ease his breathing, and settles him on his lap, checking what he knows is a fatal blow.  
There isn’t any blood, not with a lightsaber, but it’s fatal anyway.

Fingers touch his cheek, turning his face away from the horrendous wound.  
  
« I swore I would never do this to anyone, especially not someone I loved… » rasps Obi-Wan. « I’m sorry, Cody. »  
  
Cody cannot answer, cannot say a thing, worried that only sobs would come out and he simply presses his hand against Obi-Wan’s, branding the feel of those fingers against his skin into his memory.  
  
« Be happy. Live. Do… do whatever _the fuck_ you want with your life. »  
  
Obi-Wan coughs as he spits the words, blood splattering on his lips and Cody’s cheek, and this sounds like a revenge, this sounds like there is history behind that order.  
He nods and presses his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, catching his lover’s last words, last breath with his mouth.

« I love you. »

* * *

Three years of war and the clones that lived to see all of them lived behind it.

But his Jedi did not, and Cody hated the irony of it all.  
  
Obi-Wan had asked him to live, and so he would. He would take care of the 212th, and the GAR as a whole, making sure they got every single reward they deserved for their service, because he knew his General would have been right there, fighting for it, had he lived.

On Cody’s cheek, four tattooed lines showed his loss for everyone to see.


	16. Enamor Me - Rex&Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked : Could you write something for Enamor Me with Rex and Obiwan? Since there can never be enough about clone culture: either Rex trying to woo obiwan like another clone and failing bc obiwan doesnt get it or the other way around with Obiwan confusing Rex with 'standard' flirting or even managing to offend him bc of their different cultural upbringing and misunderstandings 
> 
> I guess they wanted the return of the Fluff after all the angst. Went with cultural misunderstandings, those are fun.

* * *

Rex was starting to have an awful doubt, watching as Obi-Wan flirted as much as he fought with Ventress, right in front of him even.  
Of course, he knew General Kenobi had a tendency to flirt with anything that breathed and call it banter, but did he have to do it _with a Sith_?

And in front of _Rex ?_  
  
So. A doubt.  
But he had done everything as it was supposed to be done.

The first step had been one of the worst, gathering his courage to ask his General if they could clean their armor together, sharing time and space and inspecting each other’s gear, looking out for fault lines, for weaknesses, looking out for the other.  
He had been emboldened, then, because not only had the General had accepted, he had loaned him his _own polish_ and had offered that, in that kind of settings, Rex could call him Obi-Wan.  
Rex couldn’t, that was _way too forward_ , but it had been a clear encouragement.  
Hadn’t it ?

Then, everything had gone smoothly. Sharing meals, allowing the other to subtly check for poisons and that all the proper nutrients were on the other’s plate.  
Swapping pieces of armor, then, as Rex offered his own pauldron to replace the Jedi’s cracked one. Obi-Wan had accepted and, a few weeks later, had wrapped Rex’s sodden form in his own cloak, telling him to keep it. Sure, it wasn’t armor, but Obi-Wan was a Jedi, it was as good as.  
  
And, even if a particulary bad misunderstanding could have led them that far, Rex had _asked_ Obi-Wan to share blood with him.  
Sure, he had been wounded, and delirious and afraid he was going to die before getting the chance to ask, and Obi-Wan had acted very surprised -why _not_ , it was moving awfully fast even by clones’ standards- but had agreed, putting his cut hand on Rex’s bleeding chest, mingling their blood.  
And the man was familiar with Mandalorian culture, wasn’t he ? He knew, didn’t he ?

For Force sake, Obi-Wan was aware that they were married, right ?

* * *

Since there was no way Rex was making a fool of himself by _asking_ his _kriffing husband_ if he knew they were _married_ , he went to ask Cody.

His brother stared at him for a few seconds before putting his helmet on.

« Are you laughing at me ? » Rex asked, outraged.  
« No, I’m not, » answered Cody’s voice, smoothed out through the helmet’s speakers.  
«  _I CAN SEE YOUR SHOULDERS SHAKING ! »_

* * *

Since apparently the only Mandalorian tradition Duchess Satine had explained to Obi-Wan was the one where you courted your intended by leaving bodies of their enemies at their door, and given that Rex had no intention to _court_ his own husband with _droid parts_ , the old, human method it was.

At least, Rex got the small consolation that he had _not_ imagined the interest in Obi-Wan’s gaze since the Jedi responded eagerly to his kiss, when the clone pinned him to the wall.  
In the command room, in front of General Skywalker and a dozen of vode.  
You know.  
Just to have _witnesses_.


	17. Get Me - Cody&Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> devilangel657 asked : Get me. Cody and obi wan either way. Need something happy for them.
> 
> Happy to oblige <3

* * *

Jedi were ridiculous beings, but the most ridiculous thing about them was their _luck_.  
Or rather, their total lack of it. Who, in the whole of the galaxy, managed to find themselves crossing a bridge made of vines and fraying ropes, above a very deep canyon, a tumultous raging river at the far, _far_ , bottom, running away from a carnivorous species.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, that was who.

Of course the bridge snapped.  
Of kriffing course a rope lashed back and whipped across Obi-Wan’s face.  
Of _fucking_ course the Jedi dropped like a ton of durasteel, knocked out, missing Cody’s extended hand by several meters, falling to his death.

It was _very_ telling of the kind of antics that Kenobi got himself into that Cody found the irritation to wonder at how was _this_ is life before he jumped after the Jedi without a second thought.

Healthy clone with a full beskar'gam, it was a given he would fall faster than the Jedi and Cody catched up to him in a few seconds, the wind howling at them.  
His helmet prevented the rushing air and the pressure drop from suffocating him and Cody caught Obi-Wan’s arm, pulling the unconscious Jedi to him.  
The clone fired his jetpack – _he_ wasn’t an idiot that jumped into the void without a plan, _thank you_ – but two grown adults, with the kind of inertia they had… It was no wonder it only slowed them down.  
  
They hit the water with so much speed it could have easily been duracrete.

* * *

Obi-Wan came to himself in a dark cave, a fire burning not that far, given the smell and the noise.

Uh.  
His last memory was of running away from the Karkaxys, then crossing that poor excuse for a bridge and…  
Oh. He… hadn’t not actually _crossed_ the bridge, had he ?

« With all my respect, General, you’re a reckless idiot. »

Obi-Wan lifted his head to see Cody, sitting just next to him, his face lit by the fire, his head just slightly turned towards him to give him a very stern glare.  
The clone’s armor was off, drying somewhat on the left, and he was in his blacks, an arm held close to his chest.  
Come to think of it, Obi-Wan himself was slighty damp and the fire was a very welcome source of warmth.

« Come on, Cody, I’m not _that_ reckless, » he protested, smirking when Cody’s glare intensified.  
« Oh, _really ?_ »  
« Well, after all, you’re always here to get me if I fall. »

Speechless, Cody stared at his Jedi, who gave him his best innocent look.  
Right. _That_ hadn’t worked since the third month into the war.  
  
Cody snorted and let the Jedi snuggle closer to him for more warmth, shaking his head.

« You’re ridiculous. »  
« Well, yes I am. »  
« Shut up. »


	18. Nurse Me - Cody&Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow-spires asked for Nurse Me with Cody and Obi-Wan.  
> It's a direct follow-up from last chapter.
> 
> Shutup, briefly mentioned, is my 212th medic.

* * *

Obi-Wan dreams of the lava pits of Mustafar, of the heated forges on Geonosis, of the hot sands of Jaguada, of never-ending fires and blistering heat.  
He’s too hot.  
  
Soothing words he can’t make out are crooned into his ear, a blessedly cool hand resting on his brow.  
He can’t remember. Is he an Initiate in the creche with a caring Master ? Is he a Padawan and lying in his and Qui-Gon’s quarters ? Is he a Knight sleeping cuddled up with a too old and too scared but wonderful Padawan ? Is he a General flopping down on the bunks with the rest of his men because he is too tired to walk back to his own tent ?  
He can’t remember, but this has the same sentiment of safety as all of that, so he settles and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan dreams of the icy caves of Illum, of the snowy plains of Hoth, of chilling waterfall, raging waters.

He’s cold.  
  
A warmth settles around him, huddles him close, a strong arm across his back and a hot, warm body against his. He nestles instinctively into that welcome heat, buries his face into a firm chest running hotter than a furnace, and sighes.  
He still can’t remember, but it doesn’t matter. He’s still safe.

* * *

The next time Obi-Wan woke up, he had absolutely no desire to do so, so he turned on his side to nuzzle back into his pillow, to go back to sleep.

Except that his pillow hissed and Obi-Wan remembered with a sharp clarity that Cody had hurt his arm during that fall, that he probably just elbowed him right in that injured arm…  
Which asked an interesting question : _why was Cody draped all over him_?  
  
« How are you feeling, General ? » the clone asked and the events started to slowly come back, in reverse order, to Obi-Wan.  
  
Cody’s arm was hurt, probably broken, because he caught him during his fall.  
Cody caught him because he fell from a rope-bridge.  
He fell from a rope-bridge because he was running from an carnivorous tribe that wasn’t supposed to live _on an uninhabited planet_.

It was an supposedly easy recon, the _Negotiator_ stayed in orbit and he only went with Cody, several other small squads exploring other parts of the planet.  
Which explained why they were still on that cave. No back-up, at least for a few… hours.  
  
It had only been a few hours, hadn’t it ?

« Fine, » he croaked when he realized he still hadn’t answered Cody, but his strained voice and the coughing fit that ensued betrayed the truth : he was feeling like a bantha had trampled him.  
« Right, » Cody deadpanned, sending him an exasperated look. « Of course. Three days of the worse fever I’ve ever seen, and you’re fine as a daisy. Obviously. »  
« Three days ? » Obi-Wan winced.  
« Three days. I’ve only managed a few hours ago to repair my water-logged comm. That water was freezing cold, and you don’t have a thermo-regulated undersuit. Which we should correct, we have spares. » Given Cody’s glare, Obi-Wan would have no choice on the matter. « You’re sick, and Shutup is waiting for you as soon as a squad arrives to lift us out of that gorge. »  
  
Since Cody still had to let go of him, Obi-Wan guessed that he was still feverish, his body slightly shaking.  
He had to admit, he… did not want to let go of that comfortable warmth either. And since Cody did not seem to mind…  
  
« Wake me up when they’re here, » he yawned, curling up against his Commander, vaguely aware of the low, fond chuckle escaping the clone’s lips.


	19. Enamor Me - Bly&Aayla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joachimmurat asked for Enamor Me and Blyla. There isn't enough of fics for that pair, so I was very happy to oblige.  
> All catched up on the tumblr posting <3

* * *

Aayla watches with a soft smile as Bly glares at his own hands, like they have betrayed him. He was just trying to serve them both _water_ , for kriff sake, and almost emptied the whole bottle on the table, because his hands are shaking.

He is trying to hide it, too, but for the last half-hour, now, Aayla had been shamelessly cheating and listening to the Force, silent witness to all the emotions rolling off her Commander.

She swore to herself she wouldn’t, because while the Force will always be her trusted ally, this isn’t a battlefield or a mission, this is just for her and Bly, and for once, she’s allowed to not be a Jedi.  
But then, the clone had been so polite and restrained and _shy_ of all things during their dinner…  
  
Now, Aayla knew it had taken Bly time to work out the will to ask her out. There had been attraction between them for the longest time but, even though she wasn’t shy in the slighest, she wasn’t about to make the first move.  
There was a power imbalance, here, and some clones were too devoted, too earnest… Aayla wouldn’t take the risk that Bly’s ‘yes’ might just be a ‘I can’t say no’.  
So. She had waited.

It had paid off a week ago when Bly marched towards her with a very resolute look on his face, and asked her to dinner once they would be back on Coruscant.  
Perfect.  
So, when all that confidence and determination had failed to show up alongside the clone for their dinner, well, she had listened to the Force to check that everything was alright, that he wasn’t having second thoughts.

The truth was far more amusing.  
Bly was trying to _rein himself in_. The passing thoughts she caught were either heavy with anticipation and arousal for the later part of the evening, or anger and frustration, no doubt berating himself for thinking about her that way, when he wasn’t sure Aayla would like to go further than a meal. (She would like to. Very much.)  
So, Bly was a mess of conflicting emotions and Aayla was growing more and more amused by the minute.

Time for a little bit of fun.

Aayla focused on Bly and the clone looked up at her as he felt a small brush of the Force against his cheek. One second later, he almost fell off his chair, startled, as a more insistent wave brushed along his whole body.  
Aayla crossed her hands under her chin, smiling innocently at him, but under the table, hidden by the long tablecloth, her foot lodged itself between Bly’s thighs, rubbing lightly along the inner seam.  
  
The blush coloring the clone’s cheeks was magnificent but Aayla much preferred the way his eyes darkened and the literal _wave_ of emotions – surprise, arousal, lust – that poured into the force.  
Oh, she was going to enjoy teaching her Commander how to really _let go._


	20. Silly Prompts : Jessix Wingfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I hadn't pulled the latest batch of prompts I did a while ago from tumblr to here. I asked for silly, clichés tropes.  
> The first one was prompted by Starofwinter, the trope was wingfic and they asked for Jessix :)

In the end, the details of whatever the Kaminoans did to them disappeared with their makers once the Empire rose from the ashes of the Republic. The genetic modifications, the accelerated aging, the tweaking of behavior and hormones…   
All the notes, gone.   
The clones did not quite care, most being traumatized by what they did to their Jedi, some still mindwiped into serving under uncaring Admirals, all firmly believing that enemies, bad coping mechanisms or their own blasters would take care of that well before any consequences hit them.   
  
They were wrong.   
  
Jesse isn’t sure when it started. The first to manifest probably hid it, in fear of what would be done. But one year after 66, the remaining clone troopers in the Imperial Army deserted almost as a whole when one of them was captured, killed and  _ studied _ for the wings that had grown on his back.

They all grew some. Mostly two, but not always, vode ended up with four, a rare few with six. The last Jesse saw of Cody, the former Marshall Commander had taken flight, four pairs of wings in white and gold absolutely stunning on his back.   
Because of course, they could fly with them. They could fly  _ fast _ , go around a single planet in a matter of hours.   
Better, once curious brothers tried it, they could fly… into space.

The more practical of them were still trying to make sense of that, of how physical appendages could propulse them in the void, faster even than when they were in an atmosphere. Fast enough to travel between planets without too much of a delay (mostly in same systems. Jesse knew some that had tried trips that normally took hyperspace and lightspeed to complete, but had not yet heard back from them).

It made them targets, from everything and everyone, ranging from the Empire to crazy scientists, with a few slave rings and circus shows thrown in. But it made them targets very  _ hard _ to catch, between their new ability to just… fly away and their training to fall back to if they ended up trapped. Jesse knew of only a few instances of successful captures, and each and everyone of those vode had been rescued promptly.

They were freer than they had ever been. Some choose to join the Rebellion, some went to live their lives, a lot went to join Mandalore when they were offered a clan of their own.   
Jesse left to travel.   
He had someone to find.

* * *

Kix came back very slowly to himself, feeling the telltale signs of a long stay in cryo. Disorientation, heavy limbs, mild nausea, slight hypothermia, partial blindness…

He vaguely remembered what happened, memories of Sep questioning him, of a very important thing he  _ had _ to tell General Skywalker…   
  
“...eathe, Kix, slowly, it’s okay, can you hear me ?”   
  
Kix relaxed minutely. Whatever had happened after he was thrown into that pod and shipped off, he had been found, rescued. That was Jesse’s voice.   
  
“T’loud,” he rasped. “Hear you.”

A low chuckle, almost sounding like a sob, answered him and a forehead pressed against his. “Hello, cyare. Stars, I missed you.”   
Kix frowned. “...long ?”   
“You can say that,” Jesse answered. “Nine years. You were a hard man to find, riduur.”   
  
Kix stilled then fought against the dizziness and the blindness, kicking their higher metabolism into action to go through it faster, he needed to  _ see _ …   
  
“...that a joke, Jesse?” he growled, touching his husband’s face, once it was clear-ish. “You haven’t aged.”   
  
Nine years would have meant a Jesse looking like a forty years old man, at least, if the double aging did not degrade their cell-life even further.   
Jesse still looked barely over twenty-two.   
  
“Is that the only thing shocking to you ?” grinned Jesse, small wrinkle at the corner of his eyes, something Kix focused on for a few seconds before looking for anything out of the ordinary.   
  
Yes, maybe the four, massive, white wings streaked with 501st blue and tipped in black should have been his first clue that something had changed with Jesse.

“Finally got the looks to match the wit, bird-brain ?” Kix finally teased, because  _ how _ did you sanely react to a winged version of your husband ? You didn’t, that’s how.   
  
Jesse burst out laughing before cradling him close for a kiss, large wings wrapping around them both. 


	21. Silly prompts : Anakin&Padmé Beauty&the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the Silly clichés&tropes, this one is a fairytale AU : Beauty&the Beast, with Anakin and Padmé

The Beast reeled back, massive hand-paws going to his fanged snout, with a startled expression as he stared at the tall woman in front of him.

“Did you just hit me ?!”  
“Of course I did ! You blackmailed my father, trapped me in an enchanted castle and _growled_ at me first thing in the morning,” Padmé said, fists on her hips. “What did you expect, that I’d go cry on my bed and curse my bad luck while waiting for someone to save me ? _Tough_ ”.  
  
She left with a huff, taking long strides across the dining room, only stopping to grab a basket full of pastries, banging the door behind her.  
Well.  
The ‘falling in love’ part of his curse would not be a problem, at least.  
  


* * *

The ‘being loved in return’, however, was proving to be trickier. Everytime he tried to talk to her, she would prove to be infuriating, nagging him about him letting her go, that she had nothing to say to a jailor, and if the tried to argue, she would run circles around him until he wasn’t even sure what he was trying to prove in the first place.

That was always the moment he snapped, his temper getting the better of him, and she ended up either leaving or hitting him and then leave.

He tried gifts, then. _That_ had been a disaster. If she had looked like she did like the clothes at first, as soon as he opened his big mouth to tell her how pretty she’d look, he had gotten a glare, a comment about how she wasn’t a doll to dress up, and the closet had remained firmly shut ever since.

* * *

Padmé stared as she stepped into the garden. Usually, it would be the one place, with the library, where she was sure she would not encounter the Beast. He seemed to like being gloomy and roam the west wing of the castle instead of going out into the sun.

“What… are you doing ?” she could not help but ask.  
  
He was rolling into the grass, squirming.  
  
“I… have sand stuck in my fur.”  
Padmé snorted, involuntarily. “Sand ?”  
“There is nothing amusing about that!” growled the beast. “Sang is rough and gets everywhere !”  
“Well then, maybe you should have bought your castle elsewhere than _on a beach_.”

The beast growled at her but not for long, groaning as he tried to scratch at his back. It was… totally ridiculous.  
She had stopped fearing him very quickly, because he acted more like a young, spoiled man rather than a terrifying killer, but she was loathe to admit he was starting to grow on her.  
  
“Come here.” she finally gave in, approaching. “I’ll help you, if you have a brush.”  
“I don’t have a _brush_ , I’m not a _girl_.”  
  
Padmé only raised an eyebrow at him. NOBODY with that much fur to care for lacked the proper tools.  
  
“It gets _stuck_.”   
“Oh stars, you’re just a big baby.”

* * *

“And _who_ , exactly, told you to come ?” growled Padmé.

“Why, my dearest Padmé, we’re here to rescue you, of course.” answered Sheev Palpatine with a smile. “Deliver you from the Beast…”  
Padmé snorted. “I’m quite capable of delivering myself if I so choose.” she said, still standing between the armed men and the injured Beast.   
“Well, then, avenging your father, at last, for he was cruelly kil-…”  
  
A sharp laughed interrupted him.  
  
“My father _lives_ here, invited by our host at my demand, since we were tired of leaving in your small-minded town, Sheev. Now, leave, or you won’t like the consequences.”

Palpatine frowned.  
  
“As you saw, I’m quite capable of dealing with your pet monster. Now, you will _listen to me_ , you little tart…”  
  
Padmé growled.  
  
“ _Goodbye_ , Sheev. Obi-Wan, if you would…”  
  
The animated candelabrum gave her a big grin, stepping next to the arrogant mayor and putting his candle-hands in front of him, blowing hard.  
A jet of flames went up, directly towards Palpatine’s backside.

* * *

“At least, I got to see you… one last time.” whispered the Beast.

Padmé snorted, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
“Anakin, you’re sick with the flu, not dying.”  
“…How do you know my name ?”  
“You gifted me a whole library. With _family records,_ Anakin.”  
“Uh.”  
  
The cursed prince left sheepish eyes towards her.  
  
“There wouldn’t happened to have the records of my curse there, would it.”  
“What do you think ?”  
“Well… what do _you_ think ?” Anakin asked, a bit fearful of her answer.  
“I think that you’re the biggest baby on this planet, that you have an awful temper and the manners of a spoiled prince. But if you’re worried, I do love you, you dork.”  
  
At least the curse had the added benefit of taking the flu with it when it was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Obi-Wan as Lumière, how could I not...


	22. Silly Prompts : Fang/Paws Coffeeshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Starofwinter, how could I REFUSE ? My OCs babies in a Coffeeshop AU. Yes.  
> Fang belongs to Astray (marloviandevil over on Tumblr), Worst is BathtubBacta's (gallusrostromegalus) OC. I shamelessly borrowed :)

“Just in time, Fang, Hot-and-Tall just arrived.” smirks Comet, dodging under the swipe Fang aims at him.   
“Would you  _ stop it _ .” growls Fang as he puts on his name-tag.    
“ _ Never. _ ”

Fang bites back the swearing he was about to submit his colleague to, because his favorite customer just stepped in front of him.   
He’s tall, true, that’s probably the first thing anyone would notice and he  _ is _  ridiculously hot, but it’s his eyes, warm and kind, that Fang lov… likes the most.   
  
“Hi, Paws.” he says, several months of writing the man’s name on cups a very good excuse to use it, even if he had memorized it the first time. “Tall Coffee, double shot of expresso ?”   
“Thank you, Fang,” Paws answers, his eyes crinkling. “Add…”   
“A chocolate chip scone, already done.”   
“Awesome.”   
  
Paws pays, and chats with him in the near-empty coffee shop as Fang makes his order, before going back to his table, where a man already sits, sipping tea while typing on a computer.   
  
“Did you write your number on the cup ?” asks Comet once Paws is  _ barely  _ out of hearing range.    
“ _NO_ ” growls Fang. “Would you cut it ? I did it the first time, on your stupid advice, and nothing happened. He’s kind enough not to mention it, but he’s clearly not interested.”   
“Well, he  _ wasn’t _ .” nags Comet. “But since then, he  _ always _ comes when you’re on shift, the only times he doesn’t are on your days off, and honestly, man, you’re adding sugar to every drink in the shop with the gooey eyes you make at each other.”   
  
Fang growls and slings an arm around Comet’s neck, giving him a noogie.   
  
“I swear you’re worse than a dog with a bone ! He’s here almost every time with  _ someone.” _ __   
“Ow ow ow, let go!”   
  
Comet steps away, putting back his hair in place. He lasts a whole five seconds before going back at it.   
  
“He’s probably a friend.”   
“ _ Oh my god  _ I hate you.”   
“Look, there only sitting there, no kiss, not even holding hands !”   
“He’s making Paws blush. You know a lot of friends that make each other goes that red ?”   
“ _I_ make you go that beet red.”   
“Well, you’re not a friend, you’re a _pest_. Beside, they share drinks, you don’t drink into a friend’s cup, Comet.”   
“... I’m sure there is an explanation.”   
“Comet,  __ shut up. ”   
  


* * *

  
“Sooo…”   
Paws groans. “Worst, don’t start.”   
“I have to, this is like the worst romcom ever. Paws, we’ve been coming here for three months,  _ when _  are you going to tell him that very first order was for me and that you  _ hate _ coffee ?”

Paws shrugs.   
  
“There’s no need, he took the time to memorize it, it’s just as easy taking it and having you order my tea.”   
“You’re so far gone it’s ridiculous.” mutters Worst. “And what’s your excuse for the days you come alone ?”   
“... You get free, delivered coffee on those days, why do you care.” Paws mutters, feeling his cheeks heat up.   
“Hopeless.” groans Worst. “TALK to him.”   
“I…”   
“You make chitchat about the  _ weather _ , Paws, for fuckssake. Why do you turn into a blushing maid every time we pass the threshold, I have no idea. As your straight best friend, I have to inform you : you’re acting like a sitcom teenage girl in love.”

With the strong denial of feelings and the sulking included. Worst sighs.   
  
“Look, just… be an adult, ask his number. He won’t get offended you did not took him up on it the first time, this isn’t… what ?”   
Paws is staring at him. “What do you mean, the first time ?”   
“The… phone number ? The one he wrote on that first cup you brought me ?”   
  
Worst looks at his best friend and swears.   
  
“Oh for the love of… you did not  _ notice ??” _   
“No, I didn’t.” growls Paws.   
  
He gets up and walks through the coffee shop with determined steps and Worst gets what is going to happen a second before Paws grabs the tattooed barista by the tie of his uniform to bring him in for a kiss.   
For fuckssake.   
Worst is living in a romcom.


	23. Silly Prompts : Rex/Obi secret marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one was an anon ask : Obi-Wan/Rex, secret marriage (but without drama! There is nothing I like more than ppl getting married and then... kinda forgetting... to tell ppl about it)  
> All of those prompts turned to be fluffy, it was awesome.

It starts like this :

Anakin is walking up the stairs leading to the Temple, and he passes near Obi-Wan and Rex, and his former Master and the clone Captain are standing close.  
Just a glimpse, and Anakin sees their hands brushing against each other, and then entwining.  
  
He’s so surprised he trips, and rolls down two flights of stairs.  
Ahsoka mocks him for days.

* * *

Anakin almost stalks them every time they are together, looking for the absolute proof he has not hallucinated that casual, intimate touch.

He doesn’t always find something, and the things he sees are… not incriminating. Looks. Touches. Small gestures, really, a brush of shoulders there, a kind smile then.  
It’s at its more blatant when the 501st and 212th have been on separate ops for a long time. Then Anakin catches them whispering to each other in Mando’a, handholding and, even once, standing forehead against forehead on the main deck.  
  
Now, Anakin hasn’t his master’s knack for picking up languages and customs, but even he knows enough about his men to understand what that is, and what ‘cyare’ means.

Obi-Wan… and Rex.  
Uh.

* * *

  
Talking to Obi-Wan about it is trickier. Anakin wants his Master to trust him, but he is also pretty miffed that his teacher can still nag him about attachment when he’s clearly involved with Anakin’s Captain.  
Still, subtlety and dancing around the subject aren’t Anakin’s forte and he blurts it out in the middle of a dinner in Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“Is there something between you and Rex ?”  
Obi-Wan looks surprised, before he nods. “Yes?”  
“… Really ?”

Obi-Wan smiles, the kind of easy, relaxed smile he doesn’t wear that often in the middle of the war, and just for that, Anakin is glad that there is a reason for him to do so.  
  
“Really, the same kind of thing you have with Padmé, I believe.”  
  
Anakin chokes down on his food.  
  
“Uh… friendship ?” he coughs, red as a Lethan.  
“Marriage, Anakin.”  
  
Uh oh. Obi-Wan _knows_.  
Wait, what ?

* * *

“But what did the Council say ?”  
“Strangely, they never mentioned it.”  
  
Anakin knows Obi-Wan. He knows that air of perfect innocence, he uses it frequently and Ahsoka is becoming a master at it, too.  
  
“ _What did you do_ ?”  
“I have no idea what you mean. I filled our paperwork in the Archives, like I should.”  
  
Anakin stares, then smirks.  
  
“The Archives. The ones nobody ever reads, except Master Nu.”  
“Now, Anakin, that’s not kind, the Council is very busy with the war, they can’t be hold responsible for not checking every bit of paper that goes through their desks before it’s put away in Master Nu’s files.”  
“Of course, Master.” the young knight grins. “Forgive me, I have to go, I forgot I had some papers to fill in.”

* * *

(But really, it starts like this :

Rex and Obi-Wan are lying next to each other, on Obi-Wan’s bunk, Obi-Wan’s face nuzzled against Rex’s chest and the clone kissing his brow frequently.  
  
“Once the war ends…” Rex whispers, because if there are times when he can actually hope that it will end, it’s when he’s holding his Jedi in his arms, “once it ends… I’m asking you to marry me, I’m saying the vows and giving you my life.”

Obi-Wan stills, then lifts himself on his forearms to give him a long, deep kiss, then pressing his forehead against Rex’s. His eyes are shining with love and mirth.

“Why wait ?”)


	24. Silly Prompts : Codywan Cuddling for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ShadowSpires for the cuddling for warmth trope, with Codywan :)

Melo-za is a planet with mild temperatures during the days… and freezing nights. Thankfully, it will not be the first time they are forced to sleep in such terrible conditions and the 212th has plans in place to prevent anyone from dying of hypothermia, or even just waking with frostbite, in those cases. **  
**

The officers all sleep in the same tent, sleeping gear thrown onto the impervious tarp making up the ground, until not even the cold can seep through, then cuddling close to each other in their blacks, heat turned up, under the covers. The men are bunking up in the same fashion, only a fourth of the actual tents pulled up, to group them until it’s almost too hot in there.  
  
Cody is falling asleep when Boil yawns.  
  
“Is the General taking first watch ?”  
Cody frowns at the question. “No, it's Geode and Trip squads' turn.”  
“Then where is he ? Not sleeping alone in that cold, is he ?”  
  
Cody realises that… he actually doesn’t know. And that would just be General Kenobi, wouldn’t it ?   
He gets up with a shiver and leaves the tent, scowling when he sees that there is still light in the Command center.

* * *

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen as he takes on the sight of Cody, blacks slightly dusted with frost and shivering, as the Commander glares at him.

“Cody, _what are you doing_ , you’re going to freeze to death !”  
  
He manhandles the clone next to the heater set up near his untouched bunk, sitting him on it and taking the covers off to drape them around Cody’s shoulders.

“Well, I wouldn’t have had to get out, _in my blacks_ , in the cold, if someone had been sleeping instead of burning the midnight oil.”  
Obi-Wan huffs.  
“It’s not that late, and…”  
“Sir. It’s almost one a.m. local time _and_ around three a.m. on the ship’s night cycle we’re still accustomed to. It’s _late._ ”

Obi-Wan sighs. “It’s… a bit too nippy for me to sleep comfortably, even with the heater. I have no desire to wake up frozen solid, or even just sore, cold and grumpy.”  
“Which is why all of us have quadrupled the usual numbers for the sleeping arrangements, to stay warm, and why I assumed you were in one of the tents.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. He knew, of course, but sleeping among brothers, and sleeping with your General in a pile aren’t quite the same thing, and he would not intrude…  
Cody must read his mind, because the clone growls and _moves_.  
  
With a yelp, Obi-Wan goes from seated next to his Commander to sprawled on his back on the bed, Cody pressed against his side, arms around his shoulders and the cover above them.  
  
“Cody ?” he says -he doesn’t squeak, that would be undignified, “What are you doing ?”  
“ _Sleeping_ , sir.” is the growled answer. “And making sure you do as well.”  
“But…”  
“ _Sleep_.”  
“I…”  
“ _Obi-Wan_.”  
  
It’s useless, arguing with Cody when he’s in that kind of mood. Using Obi-Wan’s first name is a dead giveaway : the clone will not be moved.  
Obi-Wan has to admit… between the heater cranked up, next to the bed, and his Commander tucked close, with the way the clones’ body temperature is higher than a regular human's and the bodysuit heating function…  
He’s finally getting warmer.  
  
With a sigh and a slight use of the Force, Obi-Wan turns the lights out. He can indulge his Commander for a few minutes, until Cody falls asleep, then work on his reports on a datapad.

* * *

Obi-Wan is asleep under two minutes, cuddling close without even noticing. Cody huffs, amused, then rearranges them a little before nuzzling closer, allowing himself that little bit of selfishness as he wraps his arms around Obi-Wan.

* * *

In the officer's’ tent, there is quite a bit of snickering when, after half an hour, Cody is still not back.

“Boil, that wasn’t even remotely subtle.” sighs Waxer, turning on his side.  
The other clones smirks at him.  
“Not at all. But eh, if it works…”  
  
He does have a bet riding on their superiors ending up together, after all.


	25. Silly Prompts : Rex/Obi clothes swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Norcumi, Rex/Obi for the good old trope of clothes swapping. Added Modern AU because I could.

Obi-Wan is a… bit surprised when, instead of going through his walk to work totally unseen, as always, he gets… looks. Smiles, and nods, and glares and eyes not meeting his, good looks and bad looks all mixed…

But still. Looks. When normally people are always happy to act as if they are alone on the street, crossing gazes something the average person will avoid at all costs.  
  
It’s when he hears ‘Good day to you, officer’ that he realises why.

* * *

Rex walks into the precinct and, immediately, Windu descends on him like the plague. He hasn’t even had his first coffee, _why him._

“Fett, can I know what in the fucking hells you are wearing ?!”  
  
Rex is very, very surprised because of all the questions he was expecting, this one doesn’t even make the top hundred cut.   
He looks down, expecting to see nothing else but his uniform… and is faced with a blue and white plaid shirt instead of the police-blue one.  
 _Oh fuck._

* * *

While lazing around in bed, kissing and letting things heat up in the morning is a very good thing, doing so on a work day was _not smart_ and both Rex and Obi-Wan literally jumped into their clothes and ran to work.

It’s a testament to their panic at the idea of being late (School director Yoda and Captain Mace Windu are two different kind of terrifying but still. _Terrifying_.) that none of them noticed they had grabbed the other’s shirt.

Sure, Rex’s was a little too tight, but that was starched clothes for you, and Obi-Wan liked his clothes to be comfy, he did not notice that it was quite in the ‘too big’ category until too late.

* * *

“Sooo.”

Rex glares at his partner.  
“Not a word. I spilled coffee on mine, I was lucky enough to have a vaguely blue shirt in my car.”  
“ _Right_.” snorts Skywalker. “Must have been there since you were a teenager, given how small it is.”  
“…Shrunk down in the machine.”  
“ _Of course_.”  
  
Anakin looks like he’s about to let the matter drops when Obi-Wan almost runs inside the police station, looking around with wild eyes… wearing Rex’s uniform.  
And, fuck, that does _things_ to Rex. How likely is he to be caught if he just kidnaps his boyfriend and doesn’t let him leave their bedroom for the day ?

“Oh, looks like the laundry does delivery service.” snarks Anakin.  
  
Rex will kidnap Obi-Wan.  
But _first,_ he’s killing his partner.


	26. Silly Prompts : Mando Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfishpennings prompted : A traditional Mando'a Kenobi, adressing Fett in their first meeting. The possibility of change.  
> Now I remember that I had to think about that one for a time, but I'm pretty happy with it. I'm always weak for Mando Obi.

Jango stares at the man escorted by Taun We inside his quarters. Apart from the Cuy’Val’Dar wearing some, and the pale copies worn by his clones, the last time he saw proper beskar’gam was when he looked at himself in the reflection of the fresher’s mirror.

He was expecting a Jetii.  
What’s a Mandalorian doing on Kamino ?

* * *

“Who are you ?”

“I’m someone who remembers who you are, Ner Mand’alor.”

* * *

Obi-Wan sees the exact moment Jango Fett’s eyes lose their wary curiosity for resigned fury. 

“There is no Mand’alor here.” Fett growls.  
“There could be.”  
  
It took time, and skill, to both redirect the Jedi tracking the lead, the clues perfectly difficult yet somehow just easy enough to decipher, leading them directly to Geonosis without going through Kamino, and finding the hidden system himself, lured by the name of Jango Fett.  
But Obi-Wan is stubborn, like any good Mando, and he has a purpose.

There’s war looming, and while it’s a Mandalorian’s calling, they would be lambs for the slaughter without someone to unify them.  
And he likes Sabine, he really does, but while peace is a noble goal, naivety and willful blindness aren’t the ways to achieve it. You do not erase hundreds of years of culture for the sake of pacifism, not without turning into a tyrant. Change has to come, but as a group effort, not from people never leaving the golden domes of Sundari.

They need a Mand’alor, not a Duchess.

Except the one they have…  
Has rejected his title years ago.

* * *

Jango sees the blade of purple light arcing towards his neck and is too slow to do anything about it.

Killed by a jetii. Of fucking course.  
Boba…

There the sound of a blaster, and a hiss of pain, and a very glaring lack of death. Jango opens the eyes he wasn’t aware he had closed and stares at the men in tan and black beskar’gam standing in front of him, pressing a hand against a wounded flank and swearing at the Korun Jetii.  
Jango may not understand a word of Haruun Kal’s tongue, but he knows how to recognize insults when he hears some.  
  
The Jetii looks startled, and his gaze drops to the side, widening when he catches sight of Boba.   
He steps back, glaring and mouth set, but turns back towards the arena, going to help his fellow Force-users.

Jango catches the other Mando just before he collapses, glaring at him.  
  
“Why did you do that ?”  
“A flesh wound instead of your head, and you’re asking ?” scoffs the man, removing his helmet, revealing his red hair and blue eyes, his mouth twisted in pain. “It’s not fatal, and I have bacta. Re-attaching a head is a bit more complicated.”  
Jango scowls. “You could have died.”  
“There are worse fates than that. You are my Mand’alor.”  
“I’m no-one’s Mand’alor.”  
  
It’s the young man’s -how did Taun We call him ? Obi-Wan ?- turn to scowl at him.  
  
“You’ll be mine until one of us dies, deal with it.”  
  
He shrugs off Jango’s hand and gets up, wincing. Boba immediately takes his place at his father’s side, despite Jango’s orders, his eyes shining with worry.  
Jango looks at his son, as he swears he’s fine, looks at the arena where the droids are corralling the jetiise, Tyrannus ready to sentence them all to death.   
It should bring him joy but as he looks at his son, he doubts, for the first time in a long while.  
  
Is this what he wants ?  
Could there be another way ?  
  
“Who would come ?” he whispers, halting Obi-Wan’s departure. “Apart from you and your inexplicable faith, who would come, to the call of the ghost of the Mand’alor I once was ?”  
  
Jetpacks’ sounds fill the air, followed by a hail of blaster fire, as dozens of men and women in beskar’gam fly into the arena, firing EMPs onto the droids and coming to the Jedi’s help.  
Jango recognize sigils, patterns, some that make him seethes, some that are old friends’.  
  
“They would.”


	27. Silly Prompts : JangObi Pirates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darthfluff prompted me for a Pirates of the Caribbean AU. Given how it turned out, it's more a Fusion than anything, closer to just Pirates AU than PotC, but I have used lines straight up from the first movie, so I'm saying it counts !  
> The JangObi was purely me, and selfindulgent.

“You’ll be dining with the Captain, and he requests you wear this.” the pirate said, holding a bundle of clothes.

Obi-Wan snorted. Like he would. Besides, the occasion for a perfect comeback was too good.

“Well you may tell the Captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request.”

The pirate grinned, his eye glinting, the other one milky white and slashed by a scar.   
“He said you’d say that. He also said if that be the case, you’ll be dining with the crew… and you’ll be naked.”  
  
With a huff, Obi-Wan took the clothes. How uncivilized.

* * *

_How uncivilized_. Those clothes were barely worth their name. The pants were of good quality leather, true, but far too tight for him, hugging indecently his legs, like he was wearing tights and not pants.

And the shirt ! A dark purple, so probably worth a small fortune, but the collar, if it could be called that, practically dipped down to his navel, exposing half his chest.  
  
Captain Jango Fett was a very crass man.  
  
He was also, sadly, a very handsome one, and despite some of his more untowardly actions, could act like a gentleman sometimes.  
Obi-Wan had seen him ignoring a merchant ship once he spotted the children playing on the deck, and there were rumors that the man had taken up piratery after being branded a traitor by the East India Trading Company for refusing to transport slaves.

Obi-Wan was quite forced to admit that, while the man’s obvious ogling had been a bit… uncomfortable, they had had a lovely dinner, with food he wasn’t quite expecting at a pirate’s table.  
Apparently, Dogma, the ship’s cook, had been working for Lords in England. Quite the… career reconversion.

* * *

Being a pirate’s hostage was probably not usually involving long nightly debates about morales, arguments over maps and wind and sea currents, nor heated looks and touches that were prohibited by both law and God, and yet…

Obi-Wan had been at the tipping point for weeks, now.  
  
But his choice was made when he ran through an English naval officer with the blade he picked up, just before the man could fire on Jango’s turned back.

* * *

“You saved my life.” Jango says, and he still sounds… bewilderingly pleased. A hand strokes against Obi-Wan’s hand, as the pirate Captain steps behind him. “I owe you one in turn. Ask it of me, and I’ll sail for the colonies, or England, to bring you back home.”

There’s silence, for a few seconds, before Jango talks again.  
  
“But what I want… what I hope you want too, would be for you to stay. Not as a prisoner, not as a hostage. Stay, as a part of my crew, part of the ship… stay with us, with _me_. I’ll offer you the world, the lands you’ve only dreamed of seeing, all the riches you can want.”  
“And ?” Obi-Wan asks, breathless.  
“And everything else that has been lingering between us those past months.” Jango adds immediately. “Me. My body. _My heart._ What do you say ?”  
  
Obi-wan hums.   
  
“What do I say ?”  
  
He turns, winding his arms around Jango’s neck, smirking at him, eyes shining, singsonging the pirate’s favorite song.

“Drink up, me hearties, yoho!’


	28. Silly Prompts : Pre/Bo, Broken Car trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy to have written that one, prompted by fandumbandflummery, to add to the desolate Pre Vizsla/Bo Katan tag. The Dumpster ship will rise \O/

Pre kicks in an useless but satisfying way at his car’s tire, swearing. He had planned to get home _early_ , for once, to be able to enjoy a quiet evening and a long night, maybe even a lazy morning for once, making the most of his day off.

So off course his car would choose _now_ to call it quits on him, in the middle of nowhere. He has been waiting for the tow truck for close to an hour, now, that means a long trip back to their garage, probably just as it’s closing with his luck. Meaning he’ll spend the day, tomorrow, calling and making sure he actually has a car to get to work in two days.  
  
His evening and his day off, ruined, by a stupid piece of machinery.

If he gets even one rude comment from the tow guy about how he isn’t able to deal with his own car, _like a man_ , he will not be held responsible for his actions.

 _Finally_ the truck arrives and Pre knows he will feel better once he lashes out at the lazy lump for taking their sweet time.  
But his words die in his throat when the towguy jumps out of the truck.  
  
Because it’s not a guy.  
  
It’s a woman, and a tiny slip of one at that. Pre is not one for believing in stereotypes, but even he is taken aback.  
And then he can’t help but _stare_ , because tiny and lithe clearly don’t mean frail. Those are beautiful, lean muscles under the overalls.  
Tiny, lithe and _hot_ , that red hair and the golden green eyes a gorgeous, unique combination.  
  
“What you starin’ at ?” she says, scowling.  
Of course, Pre bristles. “You’re _late._ ”  
“It’s rush hour, pretty boy. You don’t like it, you can tow your damn car back by yourself.”

Pre snorts.  
  
“You talk to all your customers like that ?”  
“Only the very annoying ones.” she bites back as she looks the car over, then begins to attach the hooks to it.  
“Maybe I can buy you a drink, to make up for it.”

Subtlety, thy name has never been Pre Vizsla’s but then, Pre has never cared much for it. Better to be honest, and knowing quickly where you stand.  
  
The woman arcs a slim, red eyebrow at him.  
  
“You often start picking up girls directly with the ‘out of petrol’ routine ?” she snarks, lips twitching.

Pre can’t help it. He grins.  
  
Maybe his evening will not be so bad.


	29. Silly Prompts : Codexwan, Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devilangel657 prompted : Obi wan goes undercover wearing mando armor. He comes back to his lovers who think it is hot. Obi wan/Cody/rex or just codywan. Especially as he speaks mando too.  
> And it hit aaaall my weak spots. Undercover, Codexwan, Mando armor, Obi-Wan speaking Mandalorian... hell yes;

Cody was doing his best not to stare at Rex as they ordered a drink. It was weird, looking at his brother, and not see the exact same face as he’s used too. One that is like his own, but for the minutes twitches and signs that are Rex’s.  
But they are in Mandalorian space, right now, and Jango Fett’s face is far too recognizable. So small skin prosthetics and makeup it is, for both of them, until they don’t look like clones or the dead bounty hunter if anyone looks too closely.  
  
It would probably have been easier to send someone else, but the only language spoken around them is Mando’a, and Cody gets the feeling that normal sentients speaking Basic would attract far more attention that somewhat familiar persons speaking Mando’a.  
Besides, they are here to meet the envoy from Obi-Wan and both of them are dying for news of their lover.  
  
Obi-Wan has been undercover on the planet for close to a month, now, without any kind of contact beside the small message telling them to meet him here for a report and they both are worried for and missing him.  
  
When the Mando in full armor enters the bar, they only spare him a glance -he’s not the first and won’t be the last, though the full armor is not common- and only pay attention when the man sits in front of them.  
They have but a second to recognize that paldron, who used to sit on Rex’s shoulder, that vambrace painted with 212th gold, before the Mando removes his helmet and they are faced with Obi-Wan Kenobi in full mando’ade gear.  
  
It’s… seeing their lover with parts of their armor on him was already the most massive turn on ever, but full Mandalorian gear ?  
It’s ridiculously hot and they are only aware that they’ve been staring once Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at them.

Then he speaks, in Mando’a, his voice somehow lower and deeper with the language than in Basic with the Coruscanti accent they’re used to, and their control snaps.

* * *

Curled up between Cody and Rex, the three of them spent and sated, Obi-Wan chuckles.

“Well, at least you’re holding up the very Mando’ade tradition of almost ravishing someone in public once they’ve caught your eye.” he smirks, and he’s still speaking in Mando’a.  
  
Both his lovers are doomed, they know he will use this newfound advantage to torture them once they are back in Republic Space.


End file.
